The New World
by The Gitani Principessa
Summary: Today we take you to a world named Alternia. A world that is the base of operations for one of the most powerful empires in the universe. A world that is about to get turned on it's head. Twelve friends, some of nobility, some of peasantry, can choose to either live with their world as it is, or work together and change everything.
1. Chapter 1

Eight sweeps had passed since their wriggling day. Eight long sweeps of relationships and heartbreak. Promises and allegiances. All manner of things happening between twelve good friends from every color of the hemospectrum. It seemed only yesterday that Karkat's blood color was made known, as his rants and raves were made publicly. He went on and on about how the hemospectrum sucked. How it needed to be changed. Nobody would answer his call except a few. His friend Sollux, a gifted psionic would stand at his side. Tavros, with his newly healed legs would stand at the other. Nepeta would be in the crowd, cheering him on, though her voice was the only one raised in agreement.

Terezi, as an up and coming new Legislacerator, was put on the case of finding him and putting a stop to his rampage. But this was her good friend. She couldn't bear to do anything against him. Under the cover of daylight, the young troll made plans for an escape for Karkat and his followers. With the four of them safely on the ship, and out of sight, she could only hope that they would be safe out there. Among those who were afraid that they would never be seen again was Sollux's matesprite, Aradia. As much as she agreed with Karkat's every point, she could not leave with him, as she had an agenda of her own that she still had to get done on Alternia.

Vriska, while agreeing with her friend on a few points, had her own agenda to do. With her Ancestor's journal, it was all too clear what she would be doing with her life. Piracy would be in her future, but not quite in the same way. She would just need a space ship instead, as she was soon to be banished from her home world. So she called on her neighbor and friend, Equius. While he had his reservations, he made the plans and began construction on a ship that would take nearly two sweeps to build.

Meanwhile Gamzee was training hard to be a subjuggulator, and hadn't really been paying much attention to the subject at hand, though he wasn't going to lie and say he wasn't behind his Moirail with whatever he wanted to do. Kanaya was likewise engaged with the duties of her blood caste. Had she not been caring for the mother grub, she would have been off-world with Karkat in an instant. Her friends meant more to her than anything else in the world. But she had a job to do, and she would be of no use to Karkat if she was culled.

Under the waters of Alternia, things were a bit more tense. Eridan was still feeding Gl'bgolyb for Feferi, and trying to keep her calm while she fretted and worried about her upcoming battle with the Condescension. They could often be heard arguing over whether or not she should actually even go through with the fight. She would insist that she had to. That someone had to stand up to her, even if the outcome was death. Eridan would constantly try to talk her out of it, and comfort her when she began to panic and cry. He had sworn that he would always be there to protect her.

But how was he supposed to save her from this fate? How could he save her from something that they had all known was coming when she matured? What could he possibly do? He would lose sleep for days at a time, trying desperately to find something. Some loophole that he could exploit, some way to talk his friend out of this suicide mission. But Feferi would not be dissuaded. She was resolute in her choice, and begged his silence on the matter. While in her presence, he never brought it up again, though in the wee hours of twilight, a plan as slowly forming as he made arrangements, deals, and called in favors.

He was not going to lose his best friend to the Condesce. Not today. Not ever. He would put a stop to this if it was the last thing he ever did.


	2. Chapter 2

The night dawned like any other, save for one crucial difference. The heiress was in full-blown meltdown mode. Where was Eridan when she needed him, the Condesce would be there any minute now! Pacing back and forth along her bedroom floor, Feferi was running through all the different possibilities for how this night was going to go down. She knew, as she had for sweeps now, that she would not survive this night. Her Imperial Condescension was going to kill her, just as she had done to the countless heiresses that had come before her. She heard a tumult outside, above the water. The flagship was here. Her time had come. All at once her legs failed her, and she slumped to the floor. A realization struck her as she sat there, shaking.

She didn't want to die.

Forcing herself to her shaky feet, she slowly reached for her 2x3dent and headed for the door. She didn't want to die, but she was dam well going to make her death mean something. If she could just get some people to listen to her in that instant before she died… Then she could say she accomplished everything she had ever wanted to. Swimming up to the surface, she stepped onto the shore and began walking to the ship that loomed over everything. The crowd around her slowly began to quiet themselves as they saw the young troll walk right over to the Condesce, her head high. "Your )(ighness," Feferi began, kneeling before her for a moment before rising. "Welcome )(ome."

"Yes, it has been so long since I got to see our lovely home world," she replied airily, waving her hand at the girl. "I think our little date will have to be put off for a day or two, so that I may check up on the state of everything."

Feferi simply gave a nod of understanding. "But of course. Doubtless you will want to see our dear lusus, as well as the mot)(er grub?"

The Condesce waved her away again, her sharp-toothed smile glittering in the moonlight as she began speaking to the public at large. This left Feferi to crawl back into the ocean, returning to her home to crawl into her recuperacoon. What she found was something completely different. "Eridan!"

The male looked up and smiled. "Ah, Feferi. Wwelcome back. I wwas wwondering wwhere you had gone."

"T)(e Condesce is )(ere. I )(ad to go and greet )(er remember?"

"Ah, your right. I'm sorry. I should havve been there wwith you."

"It's alright, Eridan. You probably )(ad some business of your own to attend to. I understand."

Eridan looked down, but was silenced by a hug from the other. Slowly, he let his own arms encircle her, holding her close. "Fef… Are you sure you wwant to do this? Wwe can find a wway to get you off wworld, just like wwith Karkat and the others. You don't havve to fight."

"Yes I do, Eridan. T)(ank you for your concern, but I've known my w)(ole life t)(at this was going to be the end of t)(e road for me."

Gritting his teeth, all Eridan could do was nod. The next few nights were going to be hectic for the both of them. By the time the date for the fight arrived, Feferi had lost days worth of sleep, and Eridan had begun to disappear more and more frequently. She had started wondering if he had given up on seeing her because she always looked tired and terrified. And she had every right to be, as the date of her public execution loomed over her head, like she was staring straight at the gallows.

On the day in question, the Condesce had decided to make it a public spectacle, just as she had with the previous challengers. Feferi was waiting in the wings while the Condesce did her speech and was cheered for. Taking a breath, she waited for her cue and walked out into the arena. Looking around the people watching, she spotted some of her friends, each of whom gave her an encouraging nod. Letting her breath out, she rose to her full height, turning her eyes toward the Condesce.

Now trolls never truly stopped growing. Sure they had a growth spurt when they were wigglers, but the growth declined, never fully stopping. As The Condesce had been alive for sweeps longer than anyone around her, she towered over everyone. At nearly double Feferi's height, the young heiress had to crane her neck to look the other in the eye. Feferi hadn't seen Eridan in the audience. This was only to be expected. She should have known he wouldn't want to watch her die.

The fight began, with Feferi doing everything she could do to defend against the Condesce's powerful attacks. She had to hold out. She had to get her message across. Opening her mouth to speak, she was silenced by a loud bang that rang out. Feferi hadn't been quite sure what had happened, only that one second she had been staring down the trident of her elder, and the next, her elder's shoulder was blown clean off and Feferi was spattered with her blood.

A vent was kicked out and a figure leapt to the ground, firing off a few more shots to down the guards who were rushing in. As the figure rose to their feet, Feferi couldn't believe her eyes. "Eridan?! What are you doing, I-?"

"I promised you I'd protect you, didn't I?" The other's voice was low, soft, yet firm and… A little angry.

"I didn't imagine you meant killing the Condesce! W)(at were you t)(inking, Eridan?!"

From behind them, a sputtering cough was heard behind them as the Condesce sat up. "I'm not dead yet, you traitorous wigglers!"

Without another word, Eridan walked over to the woman, placing the barrel of Ahab's Crosshairs against her forehead, and firing. The Condesce was dead this time, for sure. "If I tell you I am going to protect you. I mean it. I wwill make sure nothing ever harms you. Including the former Condesce."

"But t)(is isn't )(ow t)(is was supposed to go," Feferi exclaimed, looking at her friend with a mixture of shock and fear. "You could get culled!"

"And? I havve fulfilled my promise. The Condesce is dead, and you are the only other wwith her blood. This leavves you to rule in her stead." More guards were coming, and Eridan didn't have enough ammo for all of them. "Good luck, Fef. Wwe wwill meet again, perhaps wwhen this has all blowwn ovver?"

And with that he was gone; leaving a dead Royal, a shocked crowd, and one, frightened, lonely little girl.


	3. Chapter 3

It was early morning as a group of shadows crept along in the pre-dawn light. They had a long way to go and a very small window of time to do it in. Gritting his teeth, one of the men paused in his hurried footsteps to check behind him. Had Tav still not gotten used to walking? He was being so slow. Turning around he moved back to where his friend was. "COME ON, FUCKASS, YOU'RE GOING TO GET US CAUGHT."

The long-horned male looked up, wincing at the harsh hiss of the other's voice. "sORRY, kARKAT, i STILL CAN'T GET USED TO, uHM, uSING MY LEGS PROPERLY, iT'S BEEN SO LONG, yOU KNOW?"

"WELL IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP, YOU'RE GOING TO GET US ALL CAUGHT. COME ON." Slinging one of his friend's arms over his shoulder, Karkat half-dragged Tavros the rest of the way to the ship. According to the one at the head of the pack, this ship would get them safely off-world and into the good hands of people who would hide them. He could only hope that this was true. Making up their lost ground as best he could, he caught up with the leader. "HEY, TEREZI. ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THIS PLAN OF YOURS?"

The young Legislacerator glanced over to him, a small frown on her lips. "WH4T, DO YOU NOT TRUST M3, K4RK4T? Y3S, 1'M SUR3. TH3 P3OPL3 1'V3 CONT4CT3D 4R3 4LL13S. TH3Y W1LL T4K3 C4R3 OF YOU 4LL."

Sighing, Karkat had no other choice but to trust what she was saying. It was another few long, agonizing minutes before they were at the hangar. Pointing at the ship that they would use, Terezi stopped Karkat for a moment. "YOU H4V3 TO PROM1S3 M3 SOM3TH1NG…" She didn't give him a chance to say anything as she pulled him into a quick kiss. "DON'T G3T YOURS3LF K1LL3D."

Nodding softly, Karkat hugged her close, his eyes closed. "YOU HAVE TO PROMISE THE SAME THING. DON'T YOU DIE ON ME." Her giggle did little to stop his heart from shattering as he looked at her. This would be the last time he could see her, perhaps ever. But no; Feferi was turning eight soon. Surely she could turn everything around, just like she kept saying she wanted to. She had to. She promised.

Glancing around, he caught sight of Sollux and Aradia exchanging goodbyes. Aradia was clinging to his chest, asking him to stay safe. Sollux finally managed to pull away from her with a promise that he would return to her soon. With their farewells finished, they headed for the ship. What they didn't expect was the bang as the door to the bay swung off its hinges.

A ruffianhialator had found them. Karkat was about to turn to fight him off when Terezi jumped between them. "G3T ON TH3 SH1P! GO, K4RK4T!"

"DON'T BE STUPID, I'M NOT LEAVING YOU HERE TO FIGHT HIM OFF ALONE."

Unfortunately, he didn't get much more chance to argue, as Nepeta ran back to him and began to shove him into the ship. He could only watch as Terezi leveled her cane at the other. "B4CK OFF."

The ruffianhialator stopped then, reaching up to take off his helmet. "Terezi?"

"3QU1US…?" Terezi lowered her weapon. Nepeta, hearing his voice froze, looking back at him with a mix of fear, longing, and dread. Karkat had frozen, stunned. Was he going to get ratted out by one of his friends? "3QU1US, PL34S3… DON'T DO TH1S."

As Equius took a step forward, Karkat took a wavering step back, prompted by Nepeta's renewed shoving. Within a few more steps, they were in the ship. Equius took one look at Karkat, and nodded to him, a silent request to keep Nepeta safe. Karkat replied in kind, and Equius pushed the hatch closed, putting a good-sized dent in the door. "I tried to stop them." He turned around, nodding to Terezi and Aradia. "I never saw you. Either of you."

Aradia was about to say something dumb, but Terezi cut her off. "TH4NK YOU 3QU1US…. TH4NK YOU."

That was the last Karkat could hear before the ship took off, carrying him and his followers away from Alternia. As the ship left the world, he went to the bridge, wanting to find out who was helping him out like this. He was about to speak, when the whole ship shuddered. He was knocked to the ground by the force of something impacting the back of the ship. They were being shot at. No….

Another shockwave rattled through the ship-

-making Karkat's eyes fly open as he knocked his own recuperacoon over, spilling both slime and himself all over the floor. Looking around, it took him a minute to remember what had happened. That's right. They had gotten safely off-world. He was just dreaming. A knock at the door had him scrambling to his feet, "YEAH?"

The door opened to reveal Nepeta, her eyes downcast and her shoulders shaking. "Sorry to bug you, Kar, but I can't sleep. I miss home. I miss Alternia. I miss Equius…."

She wasn't even doing her usual irritating role-play shit. She was seriously upset. "IT'S FINE. I COULDN'T REALLY GET ANY SLEEP EITHER." He motioned for her to walk in and close the door, which she did after a moment or two. Bringing her into a hug, he sighed softly against her hair. "I MISS HOME TOO, NEPETA. BUT YOU HAVE TO STAY STRONG. WE'LL BE ABLE TO GO HOME, WE JUSTNEED TO WORK A LITTLE HARDER FOR IT, OKAY?"

A soft sniffle and a nod were his only signs that she understood. Standing there, arms around the girl, his mind did what he could only imagine hers was doing: wandering back to home, wondering how everyone else was doing. He knew he would be able to see them again, he just didn't know when.


	4. Chapter 4

**-A/N:-**

**I know that Equius is missing his bow and arrow in the pesterlogs, but I can't get it to work with the system on here. If anyone has any ideas on how to help me out with that, please share them!**

We now return you to your regularly scheduled chapter

Plans were being made. Yet more irons were in the fire that ever before, and the one behind it all was currently lounging in front of her computer, debating whether or not to send the post she had typed up. Everything else had all fallen into place. Now it all hinged on whether or not he would help her. Surely her neighbor would be agreeable, right? It's not like she hadn't asked him to build things before. The only problem was the scale of what she needed this time. She had a limited amount of time to get this done, and she had put this off until last minute. Not one of her best moves in the world. But she still had to try.

-arachnidsGrip [AG] started trolling centaursTesticle [CT]-

AG: Hey, Zahak.  
AG: I need one last favor from you.  
CT: I should have %pected something from you  
AG: You really should have.  
AG: 8ut that is 8eside the point.  
AG: I need you to 8uild one last thing for me.  
CT: What  
AG: A ship.  
CT: A ship  
AG: Yes.  
AG: You can manage that, can't you?  
CT: I am not %actly sure I hoof the skill for that level of work  
AG: Of course you do.  
AG: You're the 8est mechanic I know.  
CT: I'm the only mechanic you know  
AG: Once again you are completely missing the point here.  
AG: I need a ship, and you can 8uild one for me.  
AG: I have to get off-world 8efore my wriggling day.  
CT: I hoof never built a ship before and you %pect me to build one within that time frame  
AG: While I realize that's a lot to do in what little time I have, I had hoped you could come through for me one last time.  
AG: You're the only one I can ask.  
CT: Since when do you ask  
AG: Since this is that last thing I'm going to need from you.  
AG: Ever.  
CT: I find that hard to believe  
AG: Well 8elieve it.  
AG: I have to get out of here.  
AG: I have plans.  
AG: Plans that don't involve w8ing around for the Condesce to tell me what I should 8e doing with my life.  
CT: I would have liked more warning  
CT: But I will 100k and see what I can do  
CT: I can promise nothing  
AG: Thanks.  
CT: Who are you and what have you done with Vriska  
AG: I am Vriska.  
AG: Just a rather desperate version of the usually calm and collected spidertroll you know and adore.  
CT: I w001dn't say adore  
CT: More like  
CT: Tolerate  
AG: I'll t8ke what I can get.  
AG: Just hurry it up with my escape ship.  
CT: As I said, I can promise abso100tely nothing  
AG: If it flies long enough to get me off-world  
AG: it will work for what I need.  
CT: So, not airtight, then  
AG: Of course airtight! )::::  
AG: I thought you didn't make jokes, anyway.  
CT: Who's joking  
AG: Really?  
AG: You're going to do that to me?  
AG: After all I've done for you?  
CT: Like what  
AG: It's a figure of speech, though if you want a list.  
AG: It starts with putting up with your constant deadpan and lack of any sort of sense of humor.  
CT: You do that for me  
CT: I always thought you did that to spite me  
AG: Not everything I do is out of spite.  
AG: Just most things.  
CT: News to me  
AG: siiiiiiiigh  
AG: Just work on the damn ship, would ya?  
CT: Hold on  
CT: I want to know what else is on that list  
CT: Assuming of course there is anything else  
AG: There's plenty.  
AG: But I'm not saying anything else on it right now.  
AG: I have someone else to talk to.  
CT: Okay  
CT: Make up something to put on the list and get back to me  
-centaursTesticle [CT] ceased trolling arachnidsGrip [AG]-

Had she not needed her computer for something, she probably would have thrown it across the room. She knew that conversation would end up with her in a foul mood, but she had no other option. Sighing softly, Vriska closed out of the chat window only to open another one. She had one more person to talk to today.

-arachnidsGrip [AG] started trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]—

AG: Kaaaaaaaarkaaaaaaaat!  
AG: I know you're there.  
AG: Would you answer me already?  
AG: I need to talk to you, dammit!  
CG: WHAT DO YOU WANT, FUCKASS?  
AG: How's the plan coming along?  
AG: You know, the one that Terezi got in her head?  
CG: GREAT, JUST FUCKING GREAT.  
CG: HONESTLY, THERE'S NO WAY THIS COULD GO ANY BETTER EXCEPT FOR IF WE WERE ALL FUCKING SEA DWELLING, PURPLE BLOODED, ROYALTY.  
CG: BUT NONE OF US ARE ERIDAN, SO WE'LL HAVE TO MAKE DO.  
CG: FIVE FUCKING IMPERIAL PATROLS HAVE ALMOST CAUGHT US SO FAR.  
CG: FIVE.  
CG: FUCKING.  
CG: IMPERIAL.  
CG: AND WHEN I SAY IMPERIAL.  
CG: I MEAN THEY'RE HER IMPERIOUS CONDESCENSION'S OWN PERSONAL NOOK SCRAPERS.  
CG: PATROLS.  
AG: Wow, Karkat.  
AG: I didn't know you were so popular!  
CG: FUCK OFF.  
AG: Hey now. I'm here on serious 8usiness.  
AG: I thought you might like to hear what I have to offer.  
CG: WHAT THE HELL KIND OF OFFER WOULD YOU HAVE FOR ME?  
CG: EVERY OFFER YOU MAKE IS LOADED WITH FINE PRINT AND LOOPHOLES AND LITERAL WORDING, ALL IN YOUR FAVOR.  
CG: WHAT IN THE TAINTCHAFING FUCK WOULD I WANT FROM YOU?  
AG: Information.  
CG: WHAT INFORMATION.  
AG: Future places you could hide,  
AG: Trolls who would 8ack you.  
AG: That kind of thing.  
AG: Interested?  
CG: THAT DEPENDS, WHAT'S THE CATCH?  
AG: There isn't one.  
AG: I'm doing this out of the goodness of my heart.  
AG: 8ecause if you get caught  
AG: So does Tavros.  
CG: SINCE WHEN DID YOU CARE ABOUT TAVROS?  
AG: He's one of your closest disciples and you didn't know?  
AG: You really don't keep up with things, do you.  
CG: HOLD THE FUCK UP.  
CG: OKAY, I JUST ASKED TAVROS WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT.  
CG: HE SAID HE'S NOT ENTIRELY SURE.  
CG: LET ME GUESS.  
CG: YOU DECIDED SOMETHING FOR HIM.  
AG: Not entirely.  
CG: YOU DECIDED SOMETHING FOR HIM.  
AG: Don't you read?  
AG: I said not entirely.  
CG: MEANS YOU GUILT TRIPPED HIM OR SOMETHING STUPID LIKE THAT.  
AG: I did nothing of the sort.  
AG: He's the one who wanted to forgive me.  
CG: IT DOESN'T COUNT WHEN HE WANTS TO FORGIVE SOMEONE BECAUSE HE NEVER HOLDS A GRUDGE.  
AG: Look.  
AG: Karkat.  
AG: I'm going to level with you.  
AG: I've done some shitty things to people I cared for.  
AG: Tav was the most extreme case of this.  
AG: He forgave me and told me that he understood why I did it.  
AG: Think a8out how that must have felt to me.  
AG: This is my chance to do something right 8y him.  
CG: OKAY, FINE, WHATEVER.  
CG: I'M GOING TO LET YOU KNOW NOW THAT I DON'T ENTIRELY TRUST YOU.  
CG: BUT YOU NEVER VOLUNTEER INFORMATION, ESPECIALLY NOT LIKE THIS.  
CG: SO IF YOU THINK YOU WANT TO, GO AHEAD.  
CG: JUST KNOW THAT I WILL BE WATCHING YOU.  
CG: LIKE A FUCKING WINGBEAST.  
AG: I know.  
AG: I'll be leaving Alternia just as soon as Equius finishes my ship.  
AG: I'll keep an eye open for places that support your rants.  
CG: FINE.  
CG: GOODBYE.  
-carcinoGeneticist [CG] has ceased trolling arachnidsGrip [AG]-

Closing the chatbox again, she leaned back in her chair. All she could do now was wait. Closing her eyes, she did her best to relax, though she quickly found that her mind wasn't about to allow that. Gritting her teeth, she rose to her feet, kicking a few stray shards of broken 8-balls out of her way as she headed outside. Maybe she'd go mess with Eridan. That usually quieted her mind for a little while.

Getting on her boat, she made for his hive. She knew the way backwards and blindfolded by now, so it didn't take her all that long. What she found there was something she didn't expect. Everything was gone. It looked like he hadn't set foot in his own hive in a long time. Everything of any decent value was missing. What was he planning? What was going on? Flopping down on the floor, she pulled her laptop out of her sylladex and pulled up Trollian again.

-arachnidsGrip [AG] started trolling caligulasAquarium [CA]-

AG: Oi, Ampora.  
AG: Where are you, you glubbin' asshole?  
AG: I'm sitting here in the middle of your hive and there is like, nothing here.  
AG: What am I missing here?  
AG: Don't tell me you lost your dam computer too.  
AG: You did, didn't you.  
AG: You're a glubbin' moron.  
AG: I'm even using your irritating as fuck fish puns and I'm not getting a response.  
AG: You must not have anyfin to talk to me with anymore.  
CA: ugh wwhat the glub do you wwant  
AG: There you are.  
AG: I wanted to know where the hell you are.  
AG: Your hive's been ransacked or some shit.  
AG: Unless you moved underwater finally.  
CA: yes I knoww that  
CA: and no I didn't movve underwwater  
AG: Then what the hell have I missed?  
CA: nofin important  
AG: Tell me what the fuck I'm not getting here.  
AG: It looks like you haven't been here in forever.  
CA: i wwas there just yesterday wwhat are you talkin aboat  
AG: Everything's all covered in dust except for a few patches on the floor.  
AG: It's kind of eeeeeeeerie, I don't know how you could ever stand it in here.  
CA: it had a bit more stuff in it yesterday  
AG: So you ARE moving out.  
AG: It's the only logical conclusion I can draw.  
AG: Unless you're planning on going through with that stupid plan of yours.  
CA: wwhat stupid plan  
AG: Going to deny that you're planning something a8solutely insane to keep your precious m8sprit alive?  
AG: I mean come on. Anyone with half a working think pan could guess that much.  
CA: she's not my matesprit  
AG: Fine. Your would-8e m8sprit, then.  
AG: The point remains you're not a8out to let her 8ecome fishfood at the point of the Condesce's trident.  
CA: vvris wwhy are you evven buggin me  
AG: 8ecause this might 8e the last time I can actually come into direct conflict with you for a while.  
AG: I wanted to piss you off one last time.  
AG: 8ut that's a 8it hard to do when your hive looks like a ghostship.  
CA: my hivve is a ghostship  
AG: You get what I mean, moron.  
CA: obvviously not spiderwwhore  
AG: Okay, asshole.  
AG: Where are you?  
AG: I have a gift for you.  
AG: And it really can't w8.  
CA: wwhat the fuck is it  
AG: A br8ken n8se.  
CA: not interested  
AG: Oh, 8ut I insist.  
CA: wwhat did i just tell you wwoman  
AG: Oh I'm sorry.  
AG: I don't speak douchebag h8pst8r.  
AG: You'll h8ve to repeat yours8lf.  
CA: look i havve more important things to be wworryin aboat right now  
CA: ill havve to get back to you later  
-caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased trolling arachnidsGrip [AG]-

He left her fuming at her screen, as usual. Damn, she hated him. For a few minutes, she debated sticking around his hive and waiting for him to come back, but she had a feeling that he wouldn't be back. Not for a long while. Gritting her teeth, she closed her laptop, re-captchaloguing it. She may as well go back to her own hive and try to find another iron in the fire to mess with.

It wasn't until a few nights before her wriggling day that she heard from anyone again.

-centaursTesticle [CT] began trolling arachnidsGrip [AG]-

CT: I have the hull ready  
CT: And as a side note  
CT: The ship is, in fact, seaworthy  
AG: Seaworthy?  
CT: I had to test whether it was sufficiently airtight somehow  
CT: I hooked a rudimentary engine to it and managed to pilot it underwater  
AG: Sweet.  
AG: I take it I need to supply an engine for the thing?  
AG: Or did you manage to work a miracle?  
CT: I lack the materials I would need to create a spaceworthy engine  
AG: That's fine. I have something I can rig together to get me off-world.  
AG: It'll get me to the moon.  
AG: There I'll have more time to work on it.  
CT: Very well  
AG: You gonna 8ring it to me, or do I have to 8ring the engine to you?  
CT: Bring it here  
AG: Right.  
AG: 8e there shortly.

-arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased trolling centaursTesticle [CT]-

Moving as quickly as she could, she brought the engine to Equius, who managed to tweak it some before they installed it in the ship. She even managed a thank you or two, making Equius doubt she was who she said she was. With a swift goodbye, she made one last post on Trollian before closing it down and heading for the moon.

-arachnidsGrip [AG] started trolling adiosToreador -

AG: Hey, Tav.  
AG: I know you pro8a8ly won't read this in time.  
AG: I just want to say thank you.  
AG: I might not get to see you again for a really long time.  
AG: So I figured I may as well say it now, while I still have the chance.  
AG: You said so yourself that I cared for you, 8ut it was never something I voice on my own.  
AG: So I'm saying it now.  
AG: I've been flushed for you for a long time, Tav.  
AG: And I know that you will pro8a8ly never return those feelings.  
AG: 8ut that's okay.  
AG: good8ye, Tavros.

-arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased trolling adiosToreador -

Closing her laptop for the final time on Alternia, she took a steadying breath. It wouldn't be until after the Condesce's death that she would check in with Karkat again, and see the messages left for her by Tavros just after she had signed out.

-adiosToreador started trolling arachnidsGrip [AG]-

AT: wAIT, vRISKA,  
AT: uHHH, aRE YOU STILL THERE?  
AT: vRISKA?  
AT: hELLO?  
AT: uHHH,  
AT: hELLO?  
AT: sHIT,  
AT: wHY DID I HAVE TO GO AND OPEN MY BIG MOUTH,  
-adiosToreador ceased trolling arachnidsGrip [AG]-


	5. Chapter 5

Another night, another sleepless day. This was becoming far too regular an occurrence for the young girl's liking. She had barely been able to sleep through an entire day since the competition day. Ever since she became the new Condesce. There wasn't a single troll in the empire who liked the way that had happened, with the exception of the one who pulled the trigger. Unfortunately for Feferi, Eridan was nowhere to be found. She was left sitting in a throne that the previous Condesce must have had designed for lounging in, as it was the only way to get comfortable in it, and wondering what had become of her friends. She hadn't been able to talk to any of them for quite some time.

She knew Karkat was hiding out, as Terezi had given her word that they were all safe, which was good. But she hadn't heard from them since. And she was worried that they may not have stayed all that safe. With Karkat's rants, protesting the way things had been, it was only a matter of time that he and his followers were caught. It was the Sufferer all over again. Only this time, The Condesce was on his side, as the Condesce was one of his childhood friends.

She knew he probably wouldn't answer, but there was a slight chance that he would, and while she'd be willing to take the risk, she had no idea if he would be. But it was the only way she had to talk to him, so she pulled out her husktop and opened Trollian, clicking on his trolltag.

- cuttlefishCuller [CC] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] -

CC: )(ey, Karkrab  
CC: You around?  
CC: Probubbly not  
CC: But I t)(oug)(t I'd c)(eck in on you.  
CC: Make sure you )(and't gotten yourself culled yet.  
CG: HUH, WHAT?  
CG: FEF?  
CG: YOU'RE ALIVE?  
CC: Yea)(  
CG: HOW?  
CC: I take it you didn't see t)(e broadcasted s)(ow?  
CG: NO, I KINDA FORGOT TO PACK A TELEVISION.  
CG: WHAT WITH THE WHOLE FLEEING THE PLANET THING.  
CC: T)(e Condesce is dead.  
CG: WHAT.  
CC: But I didn't kill )(er  
CG: THEN HOW IN THE EVER LOVING FUCK ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?  
CC: I had a guardian looking out for me.  
CC: Even t)(oug)( )(e s)(ouldn't )(ave been.  
CG: WHO THE FUCK COULD HAVE POSSIBLY GOTTEN INTO THE ARENA?  
CC: I don't know )(ow )(e did it  
CC: But it was Eridan.  
CC: Karkat?  
CG: ERIDAN KILLED THE CONDESCE.  
CC: Yea)(  
CC: Blew )(er )(ead off wit)( )(is favorite rifle  
CG: ERIDAN  
CG: KILLED  
CG: THE CONDESCE.  
CC: Yes, Karkat, we've been over t)(is.  
CG: HOW THE FUCK DID ERIDAN KILL THE CONDESCE?!  
CC: )(e was in one of the vents.  
CC: Blew )(er s)(oulder off before kicking it out and coming to make sure I was okay.  
CC: T)(en )(e s)(ot )(er in t)(e )(ead before I made )(im run.  
CC: )(e committed )(ig)( treason to protect me  
CG: THAT FUCKING MORON.  
CG: SINCE WHEN WOULD ERIDAN OF ALL PEOPLE BE WILLING TO SACRIFICE HIMSELF LIKE THAT?  
CC: Since )(e made me t)(at promise.  
CG: WHAT PROMISE?  
CC: )(e promised t) (e would always protect me.  
CC: I didn't realize at t)(e time t) (e meant t)(e Condesce was included in t)(at.  
CG: AND HE ACTUALLY ULLED THIS OFF?  
CC: Yea)(.  
CG: SHIT.  
CC: I )(aven't seen )(im since t)(at day.  
CC: But )(e's alive.  
CG: HOW DO YOU KNOW?  
CC: People would be parading t)(e streets at t)(e deat)( of t)(e treasonous )(ig)(blood.  
CC: And T)(ey're not.  
CG: I WOULDN'T KNOW THAT, WOULD I?  
CG: OR HAVE YOU SPOKEN TO ANYONE?  
CC: No.  
CC: You're t)(e first person I've been able to talk to for any great lengt)( of time.  
CC: I know Terezi got you safely off-world  
CC: But t)(at's it.  
CG: OKAY, SO YOU'VE SPOKEN TO HER?  
CG: WELL, I'D APPRECIATE IT IF YOU DIDN'T LET ANYONE KNOW WHERE I AM.  
CG:I AM KIND OF A PARIAH, NOW.  
CC: Of course.  
CC: I just wanted to talk to someone I could trust  
CG: SINCE WHEN COULD YOU TRUST ME?  
CG: I'M A DANGEROUS MYSTERYBLOOD.  
CG: WHO KNOWS WHAT I'M CAPABLE OF?  
CG: OOOOOOOOH.  
CG: BLEH.  
CC: You're my friend, aren't you?  
CG: I GUESS?  
CC: And if I can't even trust my guards, w)(o else can I put my fait)( in but my friends?  
CG: I GUESS.  
CC: I'm glad you're still alive, Karkat.  
CG: I GUESS….  
CC: S)(it.  
CG: WHAT?  
CC: Someone's coming.  
CC: I'll talk to you later, Kar.  
- cuttlefishCuller [CC] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] -

Closing her husktop quickly, Feferi stowed It back in her sylladex before taking her usual position when someone entered the throne room. One of her guards entered, telling her she had a guest, who she allowed to be shown in. It turned out to be one of the Legislacerators. They stepped forward, kneeling before the throne. "4LL H41L H3R 1MP3R1OUS COND3SC3NS1ON."

"Terezi, you don't )(ave to do t)(at," Feferi sighed softly, smiling in spite of herself. As Terezi got up and stepped forward, Fef motioned for what few guards were still in the room to leave. When the two were alone, she spoke up again. "I was just talking to Karkat."

"R34LLY? 1S H3 OK4Y? WH3R3 1S H3?" Terezi began the questions, speaking as rapidly as she could before her friend silenced her.

"I can't tell you w)(ere )(e is, but )(e's safe. If I talk to )(im again, I'll let )(im know you are too, alright?"

Giving a semi-defeated nod, she nodded "Y34H, OK4Y. 1'M JUST WORR13D. 1 H4V3N'T H34RD FROM H1M 1N 4 LONG T1M3 4ND 1 W4SN'T SUR3 H3 W4S ST1LL 4L1V3."

"Karkrab is way too stubborn to die," The younger replied with a grin. "You know t)(at."

This got a favorable reaction, making Terezi snicker slightly. "Y34H, YOU'R3 R1GHT."

Their conversation went on for some time before Terezi was called away, leaving Feferi once again alone with her fears and thoughts; it was amazing how often those two things would coincide. The rest of the night was uneventful, with very little in the way of interruptions of her thought. Eventually, she retired to her chamber and tried to get some sort f sleep. That didn't last very long, though.

She was just drifting off when she heard the noise of her door opening. She had trained herself by now to be a light sleeper. Making a natural shift in position, her hand slipped off the edge of the couch she was dozing on to reach for her trident. Soft footsteps across the room stopped just short of her bed. Harsh breathing told her that they were nervous, probably shaking slightly.

Cracking her eye open just enough to see a sliver of the person standing over her, she made her move. In a flash, her trident was at the intruder's throat, nicking it slightly. "W)(o are you, w)(at are you doing )(ere, and most important, w)(o sent you )(ere to kill me?" They wouldn't answer her, so she would drag them to the door, and kick them out in front of the guards, who quickly had to act like they were rushing in to save her. Giving them an exasperated look, she snapped a quick "O)( stop. I know you don't care," before closing her door again and flopping back onto the couch.

Only then did she let the tears show. She had been terrified. Had they not hesitated, she may not have survived. Luckily for her they had, and now she was here, shaking and trying to calm herself down. If only she had someone here to comfort her. But the only one who would was probably leagues away from where she was. At least he should be if he was smart. Maybe, just maybe… Would he answer her? Could he even get to the messages to answer them?

Nevertheless, she just needed to talk, even if it was at an empty chat box. So she pulled out her husktop and opened up Trollian, clicking on a much different trolltag than the one she had done earlier in the night.

- cuttlefishCuller [CC] started trolling caligulasAquarium [CA] -

CC: Eridan?  
CC: You here?  
CC: I can't even do my stupid quirk I'm shaking so bad  
CC: I'm sorry to bother you, Eridan, but  
CC: I just needed to talk to someone.  
CC: Or at least at something.  
CC: I don't even know if you can see any of this.  
CC: But I'm scared.  
CC: Terrified.  
CC: I don't know what to do.  
CC: I really wish I could hear your voice right now.  
CC: Or just see your replies.  
CC: I miss you  
CC: A lot.  
CA: Wwait, Fef  
CA: Don't log off  
CC: Eridan!  
CA: Thank cod  
CA: The last feww people I'vve been tryin to talk to all logged off as soon as I shot them a message  
CA: Are you okay  
CC: Physically, yes.  
CC: What about you?  
CA: A bit wworse for wwear  
CC: What happened?  
CA: Nofin important  
CC: Please don't give me that right now, Eridan.  
CC: What happened?  
CA: really, nofin.  
CC: Are you sure?  
CA: Yeah, nofin to wwory aboat  
CC: Okay  
CC: It's good to hear from you  
CA: Yeah you too  
CC: How are you?  
CA: Eh  
CA: slightly injured  
CA: Nofin serious  
CC: Are you sure?  
CC: Do I need to come looking for you?  
CA: Nononono  
CA: No lookin for me  
CA: I havve business I need to finish on my owwn  
CC: But  
CC: I'm worried.  
CA: Please  
CA: You havve to trust me  
CA: I can handle this on my owwn  
CA: Besides  
CA: I'm only bleedin a little  
CC: BLEEDING?!  
CC: Eridan, what have you gotten yourself into?!  
CA: I said I wwas injured  
CA: Didn't I  
CC: Injured doesn't always mean bleeding  
CA: Wwell okay then  
CA: I'm bleedin somewwhat  
CA: But not badly  
CA: I can patch this up on my owwn  
CA: Fef  
CA: You still there  
CC: Sorry.  
CC: Had to deal with something  
CA: Fef  
CA: Wwhat happened  
CC: Nothing important.  
CA: Fef  
CC:I just had to kick someone out of my room  
CC: for the second time today.  
CA: Wwho  
CA: Wwhat happened  
CC: Someone else trying to kill me  
CC: Nothing special anymore  
CA: People are trying to kill ya  
CA: FEF  
CA: I  
CC: ?  
CC: Eridan?  
CA: SHIT  
CA: Sorry Fef  
CA: This is probubbly gonna be cut short  
CA: But I wwant you to knoww  
CA: I

- caligulasAquarium [CA]'s computer exploded -

CC: Eridan!  
CC: Damnit!  
CC: Please don't die on me.  
CC: You're all I have left right now.

- cuttlefishCuller [CC] ceased trolling caligulasAquarium [CA] -

Flinging her computer across the room, Feferi grabbed the nearest soft, plush thing and screamed into it. She didn't know where he was, so she could go help, even if she wanted to. Her heart was aching. She missed him. She missed all her friends. Looking toward the door, she gave a defeated sigh. She couldn't help anyone right now. Not in the state she was in.

Reaching a hand up to her face, she pulled it back to see fuchsia liquid staining her fingers. Tears. Hugging her pillow close, she pulled it to her face again to absorb the sound of her sobbing as well as her tears. She didn't need her guards knowing she was weak right now. Nobody could know how weak she was. It would be a death sentence.

As she settled into an uneasy sleep, there was no way for her to know that Eridan was under fire, glancing back at his demolished computer before cursing and bolting for cover on an injured leg. There was no way to know what he was trying to type in, not that it looked like it would matter much very shortly.


	6. Chapter 6

"CAPTAIN'S LOG. STARDATE: WHO GIVES A FUCK."

"kk, we've been over thii2. you're not the captaiin of the 2hiip."

"FUCK YOU, I CAN BE THE CAPTAIN IF I WANT TO."

"kk, 2top. you're makiing a fool of your2elf."

"SHUT UP, CAPTOR."

A sigh being his only response, Sollux simply left the area before the urge to hit his head on something repeatedly grew any worse. Karkat was difficult to deal with in good circumstances, and after a perigree locked up with him in a small metal ship, things were getting near insufferable. Luckily for all concerned, freedom was nearly in their grasp.

The world they were travelling to was rather land-locked. There was very little in the way of large bodies of water, and as such, it was a rather common place for lowbloods to travel to after they were kicked off Alternia. It was a place where they could quietly hide out, and maybe, just maybe, get a start on something a bit bigger than the four of them.

Karkat was fully done with the situation, and simply turned to the nearest person to see about getting out of that god-forsaken tin can. "HEY, COMMODORE LEIJON."

The sudden shouting quickly gained the napping girl's attention, making her sit up with a slight start. ":33 Yeah, Karkitty?"

"GO FIND FUCKASS MCGEE AND SEE IF HE'S HACKED INTO THE PLANETARY DEFENSE SYSTEMS YET."

With a slight tilt of her head, she spoke up again. ":? Who?"

"FUCKASS MCGEE. WHO ELSE?"

":33 But you call everyone Fuckass McG33. You n33d to be specific, Karkitty!"

By this point, Karkat was having a hard time not screeching at her. Who could blame him? He was nervous. If he hadn't hacked into them by now, then they were about ten minutes from being obliterated. "FINE THEN. WHO THE HELL ON THIS SHIP CAN HACK INTO SHIT?" Seeing her about to reply, he snapped at her again. "THAT'S RIGHT. TAVROS. NOW GO GET HIM –THE RIGHT ONE- AND SEE IF HE'S HACKED INTO THE PLANETARY DEFESE SYSTEMS." As she scampered off, he slid down into a chair, trying to calm his rapid heartbeat. Man this sucked.

Nepeta hurried down the hallways, taking familiar twists and turns until she got to one particular door. Raising a hand, she knocked softly on the open metal hatch before stepping inside. ":? Sollux? Can I come in?"

His back to the door, Solux was very obviously absorbed in whatever he was doing. A few bees were hovering around his head, talking to him in beenary code. Calling over his shoulder that she could enter, she got a step or two inside before he gave three consecutive exclamations, positive, negative, and positive again.

This made her perk up a bit. ":33 Did you get into the systems?"

A rather exhausted sigh slid from his lips as he shook his head. "Not even clo2e. But ii found a backdoor."

":? Backdoor?"

"ba2iically iit2 a way for programmer2 to get iinto a 2y2tem wiithout beiing notiiced." He glanced back at her before returning to work. "fiindiing thii2 thiing was lucky enough in and of iit2elf. Acce22iing iit ii2 2omethiing el2e entiirely."

":33 But you can do it, right?"

He paused in his rapid typing for a moment, a confused look crossing his face. "huh…. that'2 odd."

Her head tipped to the side. ":? What's odd?"

"thii2 thiing lead2 exactly where ii need iit. that'2 odd."

":33 Sounds like a lucky break."

"that'2 the problem. iit'2 two lucky. iit can't po22iibly be thii2 2iimple."

Nepeta paused for a moment, thinking. ":33 Something left over from the Sufferer, maybe?"

Unfortunately for her, Sollux shot her down. "iit can't be. the defen2e 2y2tem ii2 two modern."

":333 But people still carry his teachings, though they are few and fur betw33n. Maybe someone who believed built it. Just in case…"

"eiither that, or iit'2 2omethiing entiirely not legal. whiich ii2 probably the ca2e."

Nepeta nodded slightly. ":33 so, you'll be able to get us in?"

"iit… look2 liike iit."

Grinning broadly, the girl hugged onto his shoulders for a moment before backing away for fear of being stung. ":33 Great! I'll go tell Karkitty the good news!"

As she headed out, he called over his shoulder again. "well tell hiim iit'll take a whiile."

Scampering down the hallways again, she nearly ran right into another compatriot of hers. ":oo Whoops! Sorry Tav!" Staggering slightly, he laughed it off, assuring her it was okay. ":33 Where were you off to?"

"i WAS JUST, uH, gONNA GO GET MY LANCE."

":33 Oh, that's actually a purrty good idea. We'll be landing as soon as Sollux can get the backdoor open."

"bACKDOOR? iS THAT SOME KIND OF COMPUTERY TERM THING?" At her nod, he waved his hand in a slightly dismissing manner. "oKAY, nEVERMIND"

A small smile appeared on the girls face. ":33 We'll finally be out of this silly little ship. And we'll be able to stretch our legs purroperly. I can't wait…!"

A small chuckle escaped from Tavros' lips. "yEAH, tHAT'LL BE GREAT, uH, y'KNOW WITH ME HAVING WORKING LEGS I CAN PARTAKE IN THE, uH, STRETCHING OF THEM"

She nodded, giving him a quick hug. "X33 Mhmm! Well, I n33d to go give Karkitty the good news. I'll s33 you later Tav!" And with that she was off, bounding down the hallways again. Another minute or so, and she was tacklepouncing Karkat to the ground. "X33 Karkitty!~" He had no time to react, flailing as he fell, 'skree'ing at her all the while. "X33 Karkitty, guess what?"

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?"

She giggled slightly, her tail flicking happily. ":33 Well you did tell me to check on Sollux's hacking. Your memory must be going."

"FUCK YOU, MY MEMORY IS FINE. I REMEMBERED THAT EXACTLY. IT'S JUST THAT, UH, WHENEVER YOU TACKLEPOUNCE ME YOU'VE COME UP WITH SOMETHING ON YOUR OWN. SO WHAT IS IT?"

":33 He found a backdoor. He said it'll take a bit of time, but we should be able to get in undetected." She purred happily against Karkat's chest, nuzzling him like an oversized kitten.

Shoving her roughly, Karkat rose to his feet, brushing himself off with a huff. "ALRIGHT, GO GET FUCKASS MCGEE AND TELL HIM TO PREPARE FOR LANDING."

":33 You mean Sollux?"

"NO, DUMPASS. I MEAN TAVROS."

":33 Oh. I already saw him. He's getting ready as we speak!"

"ALRIGHT. THEN YOU GET READY FOR LANDING."

":33 On it!~"

"ON THE DOUBLE, COMMODORE."

Giving her very best salute, she nodded, scampering down the hall to her room to gather what little she managed to bring with her leaving Karkat to his own devices once again.

It wasn't long after that their old, long-since retired ship reached the defense grid. The ship itself was a rather outdated stealth transport model, and would have easily been picked up by the modern sensors. Everyone was on edge, but none more so than Karkat. While Sollux promised a safe landing should they get past the primary sensors, it still left Karkat a bit jumpy. They all held their breath as the nose of the ship inched past the sensors, all of them half-expecting to be blown out of the sky.

But their worries were unfounded, as they slipped quietly into the planetary airspace. Landing after that was simple enough, as was getting to a safe place. Once they were all safely squirreled away in hiding did Karkat fully let himself relax….Well, as relaxed as you can get when you're the sole Pariah of a galaxy-wide empire, almost all of whom are out for your mutant, candy-red blood.

Thinking for a moment, he soon came to the realization that when he left Alternia behind, he had to leave everything he ever was behind as well. This included his name. After all, Her Imperious Condescension had everything about Karkat Vantas on record. It would be far too easy to pick him out just by that alone. He had to change it. Pariah… For some strange reason, he liked the sound of that. Pariah Vantas… No. Vantas was too easily linked. Maybe an anagram… Savant. That would do. The meaning struck a chord with him as well. He tried the name a few times, letting it roll off his tongue. Pariah Savant. "YEAH, I LIKE THE SOUND OF THAT."

His thoughts were interrupted by a rather sharp interjection. "kk what are you goiing on about?"

"I CAN'T GO BY KARKAT VANTAS ANYMORE," he explained. "SO FROM NOW ON, CALL ME PARIAH SAVANT."

"that'2 2tupiid."

"FUCK YOU, IT'S BADASS."

"uH, i KINDA LIKE IT,"

"THANK YOU, TAV."

"33: But I liked Karkitty better…."

"FUCK YOU, THAT WAS NEVER MY NAME."

"uH, yOU COULD TRY CALLING HIM, pURRIAH, hEH,"

"NITRAM, DON'T ENCOURAGE HER."

":33 That's not bad! Thanks, Tav!"

"OH FUCK NO."

"heh"

"FUCK YOU 'TWO', FUCKATH"

"love you two, kk"

"uH, iT SEEMS TO ME THAT, uH, wE'VE BECOME ONE BIG, uH, hAPPY FAMILY"

":33 Yaay! Family!" Amid the various obscenities spouted by Karkat, Nepeta tackled him to the ground, nuzzling against his chest. The majority of them felt safe here. And they were right.

But they could only be safe for so long.

After untangling himself from Nepeta, Karkat excused himself and fled to the pseudo-safety of his own room. He had a few things he needed to do. Pulling out his husktop, he opened up trollian, and proceeded to delete every trace he could of 'carcinoGeneticist'. It was something else that was too easily traced back to him. Once he felt sure that everything was gone, he went about setting up a new account. He had people he needed to talk to. And people he desperately wanted to talk to.

- pariahSavant [PS] started trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC] -

PS: HEY.  
GC: WHO TH3 FUCK 4R3 YOU?  
PS: MY N4M3S FUCK4SS MCG33 WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I AM?  
GC: 1T'S N1C3 TO H34R FROM YOU, K4RK4T.  
GC: THOUGH JUDG1NG BY TH3 CH4NG3 1N TROLL14N  
GC: 1 SHOULDN'T B3 C4LL1NG YOU TH4T.  
PS: NO, YOU SHOULDN'T.  
PS: IN FACT, DELETE THE CHATLOGS AFTER WE'RE DONE HERE.  
PS: CAN'T RISK SOMEONE THINKING TO HACK INTO YOUR ACCOUNT TO LOOK FOR CLUES.  
PS: I'LL BE DOING THE SAME THING AND DELETING THIS LOG.  
PS: I GO BY PARIAH SAVANT, NOW.  
GC: 1 COULDN'T T3LL.  
PS: STOP BEING SO CONDESCENDING  
GC: 1T'S TH3 ONLY TH1NG K33P1NG M3 S4N3 4T TH3 MOM3NT.  
PS: AWW, DID YOU MISS ME?  
GC: SHUT YOUR G4P1NG W1ND HOL3.  
PS: IF IT'S ANY CONSOLATION, I'M FLATTERED YOU MISSED ME.  
PS: OTHERWISE, I WOULD HAVE FELT AWKWARD ABOUT THE FACT THAT I MISSED YOU, TOO.  
GC: 1'M GL4D YOU'R3 4L1V3.  
GC: 1 DON'T KNOW WH4T 1'D DO 1F 1 FOUND OUT SOM3TH1NG H4D H4PP3N3D.  
PS: I KNOW WHAT I WOULD HAVE DONE IF SOMETHING HAD HAPPENED TO ME.  
PS: DIED.  
GC: K4RKL3S.  
PS: SORRY  
PS: TOO SOON?  
GC: MUCH TOO SOON.  
GC: SP34K1NG OF TOO SOON.  
GC: 1 H34RD YOU T4LK3D TO F3F3R1 R3C3NTLY.  
GC: YOU KNOW WH4T H4PP3N3D, 1 T4K3 1T?  
PS: MORE OR LESS.  
PS: BEEN ON THE HUNT FOR AMPORA?  
GC: Y3S 4ND NO.  
GC: TH3 CURR3NT COND3SC3 4SK3D M3 TO F1ND H1M  
GC: BUT NOT BR1NG H1M 1N.  
GC: SH3 JUST W4NTS TO KNOW WH3R3 H3 1S.  
PS: IF I HEAR ANYTHING, I'LL LET YOU KNOW.  
GC: MUCH 4PPR3C14T3D.  
GC: L1K3W1S3, 1F 1 H34R OF 4NY MOV3M3NTS TH4T COULD THR34T3N YOU GUYS, YOU'LL B3 TH3 F1RST TO KNOW.  
PS: ALRIGHT.  
PS: AND TEREZI?  
GC: Y34H?  
PS: IF WE MAKE IT OUT OF THIS WHOLE THING ALIVE, ME AND MY TEAM I MEAN, THEN I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KISS YOU FOR ALL YOU'VE DONE.  
GC: SOUNDS D1V1N3. :]  
PS: I DIDN'T THINK YOU WOULD REALLY GO FOR THAT, BUT OKAY.  
PS: REMEMBER TO DELETE THIS LOG, ALRIGHT?  
GC: Y34H, 1'LL R3M3B3R.  
- pariahSavant [PS] ceased trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC] -


	7. Chapter 7

Being on the run took more energy than he had been anticipating. A perigree of it had left him sleep-deprived and stressed out. Not to mention overly paranoid of anything that moved. Needless to say, when the lock to his hive-stem got blown out, he nearly collided with the ceiling. After a brief firefight, he managed to break for the window and out-run them on the fire escape, a bullet grazing his leg on the way down. He managed to catch a glimpse of the Cavalreapers they sent to check out the disturbance before he had to flee. After all, the government doesn't tend to like it when random firefights start in hive-stems.

Dodging through a few alleys, his phone went off, signaling someone was trying to contact him. Great. They could wait long enough for him to get to safety. Once he was fairly certain he had lost his assailants, he pulled his phone out. He nearly dropped his phone at the trolltag that was flashing. CC. Feferi. Her Imperious Condescension herself.

Sparing a few moments, he fired a few quick responses to her, reassuring the both of them that the other was relatively safe. A bullet whizzing past his head; however, wasn't going to be so easily ignored. Typing out a message as he ran, he wasn't fast enough to hit send before the next bullet blew his phone right out of his hand. A second shot ricocheted off the ground, punching through his leg.

Fighting through the searing pain, he dove behind the nearest cover. Going for the Crosshairs, he paused for an instant. They weren't charged. He couldn't use them. "Fuck." Another moment or two brought to his attention the silence of the alley, and footsteps just in front of the garbage receptacle he had chosen to hide behind. There was nothing for it, he'd have to fight with whatever he had on hand.

Luckily for him, he had a sabre he'd snatched from another enemy as well as their Strife Specibus of Swordkind. He held his breath and waited for them to get within arms-reach before lashing out with his weapon, taking the assailant's arm off, spattering the ground with their olive blood. Before the arm had stopped bleeding, he had the gun trained on its previous owner. The rifle he now had wasn't particularly modern, but it did what he needed it to do at the moment.

Firing two, succinct shots to the torso, he sent his attacker reeling back. Heh, 'reel'. Leaning out far enough to see the rest of them, he fired another two shots at the next advancing target. Yellow joined olive on the ground. Not being used to the rifle, he wasn't quite fast enough to take down the third before he took a second bullet, this time to the left shoulder.

'Not my finest moment, sorry Fef.' Those words rang in his mind, even as his eyesight faded and his whole world went dark. Eridan Ampora had been bested.

Something cold and wet roused him back from the depths of unconsciousness. Blearily blinking his eyes open, he was greeted with the near blinding light of some lamp or another. His glasses were missing; his whole body was numb save for those few places that the nerves were sending dull throbs of pain through his system. His breath was coming in slow, ragged breaths, and he realized he was feeling kind of dry. The faint scent of his own, drying blood and, even fainter, salt water were the only things he could really focus on at the moment.

After a few more moments, his eyes adjusted to the bright, and he glanced over himself. His ankles were bound together, and a chain around his wrists was keeping him upright. Most of his clothes were gone, his pants, as ragged as they were, barely counted anyway. A low, indistinct voice called out to him, making him turn his gaze back to the front. He couldn't see who it was, but he figured they were talking to him. A few repetitions later, he was finally conscious enough to understand what they were saying.

"Er/dan Ampora. You k/\\ed some a my best men \ast n/ght."

"fuck… you." The raspy, forced voice of their captive hissed from between clenched teeth.

"Now, now. That's no way to behave."

"allow me to repeat myshellf. fuc-" A hand swinging across his face shut him up rather soundly.

"Must you be so ca\\ous? Here / am, try/ng to be po\/te, and you use such… Vu\gar/t/es. /t's so unbecom/ng of someone of your _nob\e_ b\ood co\or."

"do / \ook \/ke / care?" Eridan spat back, doing his best to mock the other's ridiculous quirk. "i don't knoww wwho you are. i don't care wwho you are. i'm just wwonderin wwhy you havven't killed me yet."

"Because / st/\\ have use for you. As /t so happens, /'ve rec/eved word of a certa/n \eg/c\acerator has been tasked by none other than _Her /mper/ous Condesces/on _herse\f w/th f/nd/ng you. So," The captor cracked his knuckles, "/'m go/ng to need you \ook/ng your best." A quick fist to the solar plexus sent a series of body-racking coughs through his system, making a bit more violet blood hit the floor. A rather disgusted sound came from the aggressor. "/'m so g\ad /'m not wear/ng one of my n/ce su/ts today."

Still trying to regain lost breath, Eridan could do little more than glower up at the shadow of his tormentor. The fresh blood in his mouth only made him more thirsty, but his throat wouldn't work with him and swallow. Almost absentmindedly, the other seemed to reach the same conclusion Eridan already had. "Oh, that's r/ght. You sea-dwe\\ers need a b/t more water than the average tro\\, don't you?" A casual motion brought what felt like glass to his lips. The smell of salt grew stronger. Sea water. Proper sea water. Just out of his reach. "Beg."

Mustering all his remaining strength, Eridan thrashed around, knocking the glass from his hand, making it shatter on the ground. Its contents spattered on the ground and on the sea-dweller's feet. He would have killed for that water. But he wasn't about to beg for it. A sharp blow across his face was accompanied by a knee to his solar plexus, leaving him gasping for air again. A strangled "fuck you" was all he could manage between ragged breaths.

"Aga/n w/th the vu\gar/t/es." Another disgusted noise. "You pompus, /nso\ent, \/tt\e v/o\et b\ood." A calloused hand closed around Eridan's throat, lifting him off the ground. "You are so very \ucky that / can't afford to k/\\ you. But you can't afford to d/e e/ther. After a\\, what wou\d poor, \/tt\e Fefer/ Pe/xes th/nk? You can keep your pr/de, for now. But do that aga/n… And / w/\\ not hes/tate to k/\\ you. No matter how much you're worth."

Dropping him, Eridan grunted as his arms strained under the pressure of the chain keeping him standing. A second troll appeared and, with a nod from the first, went over and injected something into Eridan's arm. After a moment, the first spoke up again. "/f /t wasn't for the fact that / know you s/mp\y \ack the strength, / wou\d commend you on your obed/ence /n a\\ow/ng my assoc/ate to put you to s\eep.

In an instant, Eridan's head started to ache, his eyelids growing heavier, and his thoughts beginning to blur together. Another slurred "fuck you" slid from a mouth that didn't want to work, and he fell back into the black abyss once again.

As his head bowed, the first troll spoke up to the others. "Very we\\. Contact Ms. Pyrope."

"Yes, Mister Roquen."


	8. Chapter 8

**-AN-**

**Yes, I know Equius still doesn't have his signature bow and arrow. No, I don't know how to make behave and allow me to do that. If you have any ideas, please let me know.**

**-/AN-**

A soft sigh was the only sound in the throne room as the young girl tried to relax, as impossible as she knew it would be. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to focus on something, anything; but the thing she ended up focusing on only set her heart on edge. She hadn't heard from Eridan since that day, almost half a perigree ago. She had set one of her trusted friends on his trail, but she hadn't hear back from her yet, either. Giving, up, she pulled her husktop out of her sylladex, opening it and clicking on a trolltag

-cuttlefishculler [CC] started trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC]-

CC: )(ey  
CC: Terezi?  
GC: Y3S, YOUR 1M3R1OUS COND3SC3NS1ON?  
CC: Please don't call me t)(at.  
CC: You know I don't pike it w)(en my fronds are so formal.  
GC: Y34H Y34H  
GC: 1 T4K3 1T YOU W4NT 4N UPD4T3 ON TH3 HUNT FOR 3R1D4N?  
CC: )(ave you found )(im?  
GC: NOT 3V3N CLOS3  
GC: SORRY, F3F.  
GC: 1'M DO1NG 4LL 1 C4N H3R3  
CC: I know.  
CC: I'm sorry for always bugging you aboat it.  
CC: I'm just reely worried.  
CC: You saw the chatlog.  
GC: Y34H 1 S4W.  
GC: 1'M SUR3 H3'S F1NE, F3F.  
GC: W3'LL F1ND H1M.  
GC: 1 PROM1S3.  
CC: I know you will.  
CC: I have fait)( in the bot)( of you.  
CC: Just be careful, okay?  
CC: I don't want to lose any more fronds to this w)(ole ordeal.  
GC: WH3N 4M 1 NOT C4R3FUL?  
GC: 1 GOT K4RK4T 4ND TH3 OTH3RS S4F3LY OFF-WORLD  
GC: 4ND 1'M GONN4 F1ND 3R1D4N.  
GC: 3V3RYTH1NG W1LL B3 F1N3. :]  
CC: You're rig)(t.  
CC: Sorry for being suc)( a worrywart.  
GC: H3H.  
GC: YOU H4V3 4N 3MP1R3 TO RUN 4ND YOUR OWN SK1N TO K33P S4F3 4ND YOU'R3 WORR13D 4BOUT US.  
GC: YOU'R3 SOM3TH1NG 3LS3, F3F3R1.  
GC: 1'LL L3T YOU KNOW 4S SOON 4S 1 G3T 4 SOL1D L34D, OK4Y?  
CC: rig)(t.  
GC: T4LK TO YOU SOON

-gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC]-

Sitting back, Feferi sighed again. Her eyelids felt so heavy, but there was nothing she could do about that. She had to stay awake, but it was getting harder and harder with each passing night. Looking off to one side and called someone forward. When she had claimed the throne, she also claimed the advisers and such that her predecessor had access to. The most 'trusted' of these was the one she called forward. Abelio Arthur. His name didn't sit well with the young Empress, but there was little she could do about it. As he stepped forward, he bowed his head in his usual deferential greeting. "My lady, you called for me?"

"Yes, I did. Abelio, I have recently found mys)(ellf in dire need of a bodyguard. It seams t)(at t)(e guards posted at every door are not enoug)( to stop t)(e assassins. Would you please sea aboat finding me a suitable bodyguard?"

He bowed deeply at her request. "But of coursse, My Lady. Ass you wissh." With that, he disappeared out the door to who knows where. The only hope Feferi could muster was that the person he picked could be swayed to her side, and not be put in his back pocket, along with the rest of the guard. It was another few hours before she would have an answer of if it was even possible to find anyone. And after that, another few sleepless days for them to make up their minds and show up.

She was resting in her throne, as usual when the doors swung open, revealing Abelio, his usual demeanor only slightly altered by a soft smirk. "My Lady. I have found you a bodyguard." He stepped aside to allow a ruffiannihilator to enter. Their head was bowed and they came to a stop several yards from the throne, dropping to one knee. Feferi waved everyone else out of the room and rose. "May I ask your name? If you are to be my most trusted, I s)(oald reely pike to know w)(o you are."

Without raising his head, the other spoke, making Feferi freeze in her steps. "It brings me honor that one such as yourself w001d care to hear the name of one so low as I, Equius Zahhak, Your Condescension"

He would have said more had he not felt arms go around him. Feferi was thrilled. Finally, there was someone she could trust. Equius would never betray her, of that she was sure. He was her friend, after all. "I'm so glad to sea you, Equius. Tank cod it was you and naut chum otter person."

"Again, I feel I must note how your preference brings me much joy and honor"

Holding him close, she closed her eyes, leaning her head against his shoulder. "You know you don't )(ave to act pike t)(at around me, rig)(t? You're naut just chum guy t)(at works under me. You're my frond, remember?"

Sweating slightly, Equius replied abruptly, "Please, your majesty, I must ask you to refrain from such biases toward me"

At this, Feferi pulled away slightly, her smile softening. "Normally, I probubbly wouldn't. But w)(en you're t)(e only one around me t)(at I can trust, I'm willing to give you a bit of leeway."

"What about Grand Adviseer Abelio, he seems like a trustworthy sort in spite of the connotations his name has and the constant grin"

Feferi shook her head, her voice lowering to a whisper. "He's aboat as trustwort)(y as t)(e rest of t)(e guard."

"The guard is not trustworthy"

"Eit)(er t)(ey aren't trustwort)(y or t)(ey fall asleep on t)(e job. I've nearly been killed more times t)(an I care to count." Feferi sighed, sitting back on her heels. "T)(at's w)(y I asked for a bodyguard. I )(ad )(oped it would be c)(umone I culled convince to )(elp me out."

There was a slight pause from Equius as he took all of what she said in. "If you believe this to be the case, then I will assist you in any way I can"

Her smile returned, hearing those words. "T)(ank you, Equius. I knew I culled trust you." With a nod her only response, she gave him another hug before rising to her feet and returning to her throne. This should help her sleep better at night, anyway.


	9. Chapter 9

Another slow night, another dead-end lead, the neophyte was about ready to tear her hair out. It wasn't made any better by the fact that she had this sinking feeling that time was of the essence. Sitting back in her chair, she removed her red glasses and sighed, rubbing her equally red eyes. She was about to get up to check on a few other things when her computer pinged, telling her someone wanted to talk to her. Great. Pulling up Trollian, she quickly found that the person who wanted to talk to her was not going to be pleased to hear from her at the moment, as she had yet to find anything.

After a brief conversation, and a promise to tell her if she had found anything, she clicked out of the application, sitting back in her chair again. It wasn't three minutes later that her phone rang. Picking it up, she brought her usual, business-like air to the conversation. "H3LLO, N3OPHYT3 PYROP3 SP34K1NG."

A deep voice with an audible smirk answered her, "Greet/ngs. / am sure you wou\d \ove to know where the sea dwe\\er known as Er/dan Ampora /s, correct?"

Nobody else was supposed to know she was looking for him. "WHO 1S TH1S?"

"And /'m sure you wou\d \ove to know that. Regard\ess, answer the quest/on."

"NOT UNT1LL YOU 4NSW3R M1N3. WHO 4R3 YOU?"

"Very we\\." A brief pause, and the voice, now muffled, continued. "Speak up, Er/dan." A dull thud followed by wheezes and coughs filled the void between his sentences. "Does that answer your quest/on suff/c/ent\y?"

Eridan…. They had him…? "WH4T DO YOU W4NT."

"Answer my quest/on."

Gritting her teeth, she managed to maintain her level tone long enough to answer him, motioning for someone else nearby to try to trace the call. "F1N3. Y3S, 1'D L1K3 TO KNOW WH3R3 3R1D4N 1S."

"Very good. Now then, a \etter shou\d arr/ve soon, deta/\ng my /nstruct/ons. Goodbye."

Before she could get anything else out of him, the phone was hung up. Looking up, she knew she was going to see the shake of the head she received. There wasn't nearly enough time to figure out where the call had been coming from. Slamming the phone back down, Terezi took a deep breath or two before rising to her feet and leaving the room. She needed some space for a few minutes.

The wait was agonizing, but eventually the letter the man had mentioned arrived. It detailed which planet she was to go to, and where on the world, as well as the fact that she was to come alone. Of course. She knew better than to try and bring someone with her anyway, and managed to leave without letting anyone else know besides a couple of people.

-gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC]-

GC: H3Y.  
GC: 1 W4NT3D TO L3T YOU KNOW 1 FOUND SOM3TH1NG  
GC: THOUGH 1 M1GHT B3 OUT OF TOUCH FOR A WH1L3.  
GC: 1F YOU N33D M3, 1'LL S3ND YOU TH3 WORLD 1'M ON.  
-GC sent file -  
GC: T4LK TO YOU SOON.

-gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC]-

-gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling pariahSavant [PS]-

GC: H3Y TH3R3.  
GC: 1'M GONN4 GU3SS YOU'R3 BUSY 4ND WON'T S33 TH1S FOR 4 WH1L3  
GC: BUT 1 N33D3D TO L3T YOU KNOW TH4T 1'M PROB4BLY 4BOUT TO DO SOM3TH1NG 1NCR3D1BLY STUP1D.  
PS: IT CAN'T BE ANY STUPIDER THAN WHAT I'M HAVING TO DEAL WITH.  
GC: 1 DON'T KNOW 4BOUT TH4T.  
GC: GO1NG TO 4 WORLD TO S4V3 4 FR13ND 4LON3 1SN'T 3X4CTLY MY 1D34 OF BR1LL14NC3.  
PS: AND?  
GC: 1'M PORB4BLY NOT GO1NG TO L34V3 TH4T WORLD 4NY T1M3 SOON.  
GC: M4N, 3R1D4N'S B31NG 4 R34L P41N 1N TH3 4SS.  
PS: WHEN IS THAT FUCKASS NOT?  
GC: PO1NT T4K3N.  
GC: 1 JUST HOP3 SOM3ON3 F1NDS US B3FOR3 W3 3ND UP DY1NG OR SOM3TH1NG STUP1D L1K3 TH4T.  
PS: YEAH, WELL.  
PS: TAVROS FOUND A BUNCH OF ABANDONED LUSII.  
PS: TRY TELLING ME HE WOULDN'T DO SOMETHING STUPID IF HE DID.  
PS: BECAUSE THEN I WOULD GET TO CALL YOU OUT ON BEING A LIAR.  
PS: REGARDLESS, WHAT WORLD ARE YOU EVEN GOING TO BE ON?  
GC: H3R3  
GC: 1'LL S3ND YOU WH4T W4S S3NT TO M3.  
- GC send file -  
GC: TH4T 1S 3V3RYTH1NG 1 KNOW ON TH3 SUBJ3CT.  
PS: OH SHIT.  
GC: WH4T?  
PS: THAT'S WHERE WE ARE.  
GC: R34LLY?  
PS: HEH.  
PS: I GUESS WE'LL HAVE TO LOOK EACHO OTHER UP WHEN YOU GET HERE.  
PS: DON'T I STILL OWE YOU A KISS?  
GC: Y34H, SOM3TH1NG L1K3 TH4T.  
GC: 1 M1GHT H4V3 TO T4K3 4 R41N CH3CK THOUGH.  
GC: ON 4CCOUNT OF B31NG K1DN4PP3D OR SOM3 SH1T L1K3 TH4T.  
PS: NO, NO, NO.  
PS: THAT WON'T DO AT ALL.  
PS: YOU CAN'T GET KIDNAPPED, I FORBID IT.  
PS: BESIDES, ASSUMING THIS GUY IS WHO I THINK HE MIGHT BE, JUST BASED ON WORD CHOICE AND WHATNOT, HE WON'T KIDNAP YOU.  
PS: ALSO, DON'T ASK ME HOW I KNOW THAT.  
PS: BUT HE'S GOING TO WANT YOU TO SEND A MESSAGE TO SOMEONE.  
PS: NOT SURE WHO.  
GC: 4ND YOU KNOW TH1S HOW?  
PS: I JUST TOLD YOU NOT TO ASK ME THAT.  
GC: W3LL TH4T'S JUST TOO D4MN B4D 1SN'T 1T?  
GC: 1 K1ND OF N33D TO KNOW 3V3RYTH1NG 1 C4N 4BOUT TH3 GUY WHO H4S 3R1D4N, YOU KNOW.  
PS: ALL I KNOW IS HE RUNS SOME KIND OF GROUP HE CALLS MAFIANIHILLATORS.  
PS: HE BASICALLY HAS ALL BUT A FEW OF THE INCREDIBLY SMALL NUMBER OF HIGHBLOODS ON THIS WORLD IN HIS BACK POCKET.  
PS: SOMETIMES PEOPLE CALL HIM THE CONDESCENDING PEASANT.  
PS: REPORTEDLY, HE'S ONLY ROUGHLY AROUND EQUIUS IN THE HEMOSPECTRUM, BUT EVERYONE TREATS HIM LIKE HE'S A TYRIAN.  
PS: DIFFERENT SOURCES SAY HE'S EITHER INCREDIBLY CHARISMATIC OR THAT HE DOESN'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT SOCIAL STANDARDS.  
PS: ALL I KNOW FOR SURE IS THAT HE BASICALLY RUNS THIS WORLD AND A FEW OTHERS.  
GC: 1 KNOW TH1S GUY.  
GC: TH3 L3G1SL4C3R4TORS H4V3 B33N 4FT3R H1M FOR SW33PS NOW.  
GC: ROQU3N.  
GC: UNFORTUN4T3LY, W3 DON'T H4V3 H1S F1RST N4M3.  
GC: 1 DON'T SUPPOS3 YOU COULD H3LP US W1TH TH4T, COULD YOU?  
PS: SORRY, I DON'T HAVE IT EITHER.  
GC: 1 F1GUR3D.  
GC: THANKS, P4R14H.  
GC: 1 GU3SS 1'LL S33 YOU SOON?  
PS: YEAH.  
PS: AND TEREZI?  
GC: Y34H?  
PS: I'M GOING TO GET RID OF MY DEBT, I HOPE YOU KNOW.  
GC: 1 LOOK FORW4RD TO 1T :]  
-pariahSavant [PS] ceased trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC]-

Closing the chat client, Terezi finished making preparations to leave and in the next ten minutes, she was on her way. It was about another week before she got where she needed to be and set foot on the new world. Looking around, she found her heart trying to break her ribs. She didn't like why she was here, and she knew she was going to be tailed, if not just outright stopped and brought before this guy. As she stepped out of the terminal, she found that the latter seemed to be correct, as there was a rather well-dressed man waiting for her. Stepping over to him, they exchanged a few words before he took her to the meeting point.

The ride was uneventful, almost as much as it was uninformative, though she wasn't really expecting to get very much from it. They got to a town square, it was alive with energy, people moving around, going in and out of the shops and other places. As Terezi looked around, it looked almost like a town square should. Almost. As she looked closer at the people milling around her, she could see subtle differences. They were all watching her, if not outright staring, they were watching from the corners of their eyes. They were all staged to be here. And they were all armed to the teeth, she figured.

She would need to watch her step.

Looking to where she was actually dropped off, she found it to be a small open-air café. Besides the barista on duty, there was only one other person at the shop. Taking a deep breath, she stepped forward, preparing herself as best she could. The man in question was tall, she could tell even as he was sitting down. His broad shoulders pulled back slightly to straighten his back. He had an air of nobility around him, and a distinct look of apathetic disdain. As if he could really care less about what was going on around him. He looked up as she approached, rising to his feet. "Ah, Neophyte Pyrope," he began. "/t /s a p\easure to f/na\\y make your acqua/ntance." With a graceful motion, he reached for her hand, bending slightly to press a gentle kiss to the back of it. Returning to his former posture, he continued. "/t rea\\y does sadden me that we must meet \/ke th/s, /'m sure that /f present c/rcumstances were more favorab\e, we cou\d be great fr/ends."

Pausing slightly at the gesture he had shown, she quickly returned to her usual self. "H4D W3 B33N M33T1NG UND3R OTH3R C1RCUMST4NC3S, YOU WOULD B3 1N CH41NS BY NOW. WH3R3 1S H3?"

"Oh, come now Ms. Pyrope, no need to be so brusque. /'m s/mp\y try/ng to d/spense p\easantr/es and good manners. There /s no reason not to respond /n k/nd. But, to answer your du\\ quest/on, he /s current\y qu/te c\ose at hand. / sha\\ warn you, however, that any host/\/t/es on your part cou\d be an endangerment to our mutua\ acqua/ntance."

Rolling her eyes, she nodded. "1 F1GUR3D 4S SUCH, S331NG 4S HOW TH3 3NT1R3 SQU4R3 1S CURR3NTLY FULL OF 4RM3D M3N. 1'M NO FOOL, MR. ROQU3N. 4S FOR TH3 PL34S4NTR13S, 1 DON'T USU4LLY S1T DOWN FOR T34 W1TH W4NT3D CR1M1N4LS."

"Not that /t matters, but /t's actua\\y hot coacoa. And to your ear\/er po/nt, the square /sn't ent/re\y f/\\ed w/th combatants. There /s at \east one tro\\ here who has had h/s weapons taken from h/m."

"SO WHY D1D YOU C4LL M3 W4Y TH3 H3LL OUT H3R3? CL34RLY YOU N33D M3 FOR SOM3TH1NG, BUT 1 C4N'T 1M4G1N3 WH4T."

"We\\, to be qu/te honest, / don't much need you as / do your connect/ons. /t's \ess of a quest/on of what you can do and more of a quest/on of who you can ta\k to. Spec/f/ca\\y, Her /mper/ous Condescens/on herse\f. / have someth\ng she wants, and she has someth/ng / want."

"AND WH4T, PR4Y T3LL, DO3S SH3 H4V3 TH4T YOU W4NT? 1NFLU3NC3? POW3R? YOU'LL H4V3 TO B3 4 B1T SP3C1F1C, 4S SH3 H4S QU1T3 4 LOT OF 3V3RYTH1NG."

"/ assumed as such, g/ven that she wou\d be un\/ke/y to just hand over the emp/re on a s/\ver p\atter. Though, honest\y, / don't know what /'d do w/th an ent/re emp/re. No, what / want /s \ess tang/b\e. / want a se\ect group of peop\e pardoned for the/r cr/mes aga/nst the prev/ous Condesce."

"4ND YOU 1NT3ND TO US3 3R1D4N TO G3T 1T. WHY D1D YOU GO THROUGH M3? WHY NOT JUST T4K3 TH3 M4TT3R STR41GHT TO H3R? 1T'S NOT L1K3 SH3'S H1D1NG H3RS3LF 4W4Y FROM 3V3RYTH1NG."

"D/d you forget the part where /'m a wanted cr/m/na\? / cou\dn't so much as come w/th/n a \/ght sweep of her w/thout be/ng b\own apart. / cou\d try other means, but / happen to \ack such connect/ons. Tyr/ans tend to rema/n outs/de my grasp. No, / wou\d need to go to her through those she cares about. \/ke you. \/ke Er/dan. / needed to send a message."

"4ND WH4T M3SS4G3 1S TH4T?"

"So far, / have proven / have a\\ / cou\d want /n the ve/n of power and /nf\uence. Money wou\d be needed to fund these efforts, so that ru\es that out. / cannot be br/bed w/th anyth/ng \ess than my /n/t/a\ demands. My demands are s/mp\e, as we\\, mean/ng you w/\\ have no excuse to mess them up. Pr/soner for pr/soners. / happen to know the peop\e / want are current\y /n \eg/s\acerator custody, awa/t/ng tr/a\. Th/s who\e success/on cr/s/s has proven benef/c/a\ to the/r surv/va\. Trust me, otherw/se / wou\d have no reason to \et Er/dan \/ve for as \ong as / have."

Gritting her teeth slightly, she listened to what he said. She knew better than to try and talk him down, as there was little point in arguing with a man who has made his mind up. "1'M NOT SUR3 SH3'LL DO WH4T YOU W4NT. Y3S, 3R1D4N S4V3D H3R L1F3, BUT TH4T M34NS V3RY L1TTL3 1N T3RMS OF H3R F33L1NGS."

Letting a smirk creep onto his face as she spoke, he retained his calm demeanor throughout. "No, but perhaps an on-aga/n-off-aga/n mo/ra/\\eg/ence does. / sa/d Tyr/ans rema/n out of my grasp, not v/o\et b\oods. Er/dan's \/fe /s we\\ known to me, w/th on\y Her Condescens/on's persona\ thoughts on events e\ud/ng me. / know he has va\ue to her, and the fact that you came on\y cements that. D/d you rea\\y th/nk you cou\d p\ay w/th your cards face up and hope to w/n?"

"4T TH3 MOM3NT, 1F 1 R3M3MB3R R1GHT, TH3Y W3R3 OFF-4G41N. MO1R41LS COM3 4ND GO MOR3 34S1LY TH4N OTH3RS. TH3 ONLY R34SON 1 4M H3R3 1S B3C4US3 1 W4S S3NT TO F1ND H1M 4ND BR1NG H1M B4CK TO F4C3 WH4T H3 D3S3RV3D. NOTH1NG MOR3, NOTH1NG L3SS." She folded her arms, tone remaining as even as her non-existent gaze. "1'LL S3ND YOUR M3SS4G3. JUST DON'T 3XP3CT TH3 4NSW3R YOU W4NT."

His smile unfazed, he continued to stare at the neophyte before him, much the way a cat would stare at a mouse it had just wounded. "Try/ng to turn your cards back over now won't do you much good. A \esser tro\\ m/ght just take what you've sa/d at face va\ue, but / know better, don't worry. Wh/\e / wou\d have preferred a f/rst dance at a more \e/sure\y pace, th/s one /s much more /nterest/ng than a\\ the ba\\rooms A\tern/a have to offer. /'\\ be /n touch, though, perhaps you shou\d at \east v/s/t your f/shy fr/end before you go."

She gave a slight nod. "WH3R3'D YOU L34V3 H1M?"

"Over by the founta/n. Come," he said, offering his arm. "We ought to move qu/ck\y or you'\\ m/ss any other appo/ntments you m/ght have."

Huffing slightly, she took his arm, letting him lead her over to the fountain. A snap of his fingers brought a rather burly troll forward. A motion to the fountain brought Eridan out of it, weak, bruised, and battered, but alive and… Mostly whole. A slew of curses that would have made Karkat raise an eyebrow fell from his lips in a torrential downpour. It was a moment or two before he even noticed Terezi was there.

"Oh, he's chewed through his gag aga/n. \ove\y," mused Roquen.

Eridan responded by suggesting he go preform a few anatomically impossible acts upon himself with various implements of warfare before addressing Terezi. "hey ter i almost didnt sea you there wwhat are you doin wwith this asshole"

"N3GOT14T1NG TH3 T3RMS OF YOUR R3L34S3," she replied simply, moving to be nearer to her friend. Stopped by Roquen's arm, she had to fight the urge to snap it. "SH3'S B33N LOOK1NG FOR YOU, Y'KNOW."

"yeah I knoww ivve sean the posters all ovver the place an they alwways get my nose wwrong i swwear to cod"

"/ have to agree w/th that one, but /'ve a\ways had my susp/c/ons about the var/ous makers of such th/ngs be/ng /nstructed to by the o\d Condesce. /t seems \/ke somef/- …Someth/ng she'd do."

"hey wwho the shell said you could make fishpuns"

"O\d hab/t, just /gnore /t."

Ignoring the question of why he would be in the habit of making fishpuns, Terezi returned to speaking with Eridan. "HOW DO3S 1T F33L TO B3 4 W4NT3D M4N, F1N4LLY?"

"its good to knoww that someone wwants me evven if theyre a legislacerator wwith a hankerin to throww me ovver the gallowws wwith a noose around my neck"

"W3LL HOP3FULLY 1'LL 4CTU4LLY G3T TO DO TH4T SOON. H3R 1MP3R1OUS B1TCH H4S TO M4K3 UP H3R M1ND F1RST."

"hey dont call fef that"

"/ f/nd myse\f agree/ng w/th Er/dan on th/s one, there /s no need for vu\gar/t/es."

"wwhat aboat me dont i get a lecture"

"You are a \ost cause."

"wwell screww you too then"

"W/th someth/ng sharp, / presume?"

"L4D13S, L4D13S, PL34S3. YOU'R3 BOTH PR3TTY."

"but shes goin out wwith troiki an thats a problem cause i like troiki"

"Are these ant/cs abso\ute\y necessary?"

"yes totally"

"1 F41L TO S33 TH3 PROBL3M W1TH 4 B1T OF HUMOR 3V3RY ONC3 1N 4 WH1L3."

"/ prefer /t when sa/d humor does not re\y on one-off gags and obcen/t/es."

"Y34H Y34H." She turned back to Eridan one last time, giving him a look that said everything she couldn't in front of Roquen. "1'LL B3 S331NG YOU 4T TH3 G4LLOWS." She glanced to Roquen, a smirk burgeoning on her own lips now. "YOU 4S W3LL. TH3Y'V3 B33N CH4S1NG YOU FOR SW33PS, BUT 1'M GO1NG TO C4TCH YOU. 1 C4N PROM1S3 YOU TH4T."

"And / can prom/se much the oppos/te. / w/\\ probably be busy enjoy/ng a n/ce ret/rement w/th my fr/ends and our newfound pardon." Letting his own smirk grow, he gave Terezi a knowing wink as the car from earlier pulled up. "Ah, your r/de /s here. Very we\\, put h/m back under."

"W3 W1LL S33," she spat back, nodding to Eridan, a silent plea to stay safe until she could get him out of there. Moving to the car, she sat down in the back, giving directions to a hotel of sorts where she had made reservations before arriving. She wouldn't be staying there, but she figured she may as well give them something to stake out. She walked up to the room, setting things up, and pulling up her Trollian account to fire off a few messages to the one she promised to meet, arranging a place. And then she was gone.

Moving quickly through the crowd, she was glad for her ability to blend in no matter where she was. In no time at all, she was at the arranged meeting place, a small, hole-in-the-wall tavern. Usually she wouldn't have even noticed such a place, but this was something she had been looking forward to since she heard he was on this world. Walking in, she glanced around, searching for any trace of the nub-horned moron. To her glee, it didn't take long to spot him. Moving swiftly to the table he was at, she took a seat across from him. "H3Y TH3R3, STR4NG3R."

Looking up as he sat down, his face instantly went from an expression of tiredness to one of relief. "DON'T BE A MORON, TEREZI," he began, "YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHO I AM. I DON'T CARE IF THAT'S A CLASSIC LINE OR WHATEVER FUCKING REASON YOU HAVE FOR USING IT." The tone of his voice easily betrayed his words. It might well have been the first time she'd heard him happy.

Chuckling, Terezi nodded. "Y34H Y34H. 1 KNOW." Her smile softened a bit. "1T'S GOOD TO S33 YOU, P4R14H"

"WHAT DO YOU SAY TO US GETTING OUT OF HERE AND GETTING SOMETHING TO EAT? I MEAN, SOMETHING PROPER TO EAT. THEY DON'T HAVE MUCH BEYOND SHITTY BAR FOOD HERE. THEIR FRIES ARE TERRIBLE."

She had to stifle another laugh as she nodded. "SOUNDS L1K3 4 PL4N. GOT SOM3WH3R3 1N M1ND?" Terezi rose to her feet with the other, waiting for him to leave before following suit.

"YEAH, I THINK I KNOW A PLACE." Getting up, he offered Terezi his hand to help her rise.

Taking his hand, she smiled softly. "L34D TH3 W4Y." As they walked out of the tavern, they decided to take the scenic route, detouring into the alley next to where they had just left. Instantly his arms shot out, one wrapping around her waist, bending her backwards slightly, the other going to cradle her head as he leaned down, pressing his lips against hers. Her own hands slid to the back of his neck, holding herself up as best she could, letting that single connection say everything they didn't dare say aloud. They only parted when their lungs began to ache from lack of air. "1 M1SS3D YOU, K4R," she hissed against his lips a he righted her. "4 LOT."


	10. Chapter 10

A soft thud alerted an otherwise silent room that someone was trying to get in. Another soft thud and the door gave way, sliding open without a squeak. A switch was flipped and lights flickered on, revealing a rather messy Captain's quarters, and a rather disheveled captain in the doorway. Walking fully into the room, the door slid closed behind her. With a grimace to her desk, the woman walked over to her couch and collapsed onto it. She was sleepy, but her body needed rest. After a moment or two, she shrugged off the long, dark grey coat she had put on over her usual attire, revealing her blue symbol. She flung the fabric across the room and sighed. There was so much she had uncovered that she sincerely wished she had not.

She had only just begun to rest when her husktop pinged at her from her sylladex. Groaning, she idly wondered which Trollian she had forgotten to log out of. Grabbing her computer, she pulled up the offending program, sighing at the chat window. Of course, it had to be this one.

-arisenAnew [AA] began trolling alreadyGrasped [AG]-

AA: hey vriska  
AA: are y0u there  
AG: Yes, I'm here.  
AG: What do you want, Megido?  
AA: i was checking up 0n y0u  
AA: i t0ld y0u that w0rld w0uld be pretty r0ugh  
AA: but y0u had t0 g0  
AA: and I kn0w better by n0w than t0 try and talk y0u 0ut 0f it  
AG: Yeah yeah, if all you're going to do is taunt me for 8eing right then I'm going to log out.  
AA: hang 0n  
AA: i actually have s0me m0re inf0rmati0n f0r y0u  
AG: Oh? Spill.  
AA: its the w0rld im 0n  
AA: i think i may have stuck the metaph0rical mine 0f brilliant metal  
AG: I'm listening. What did you find?  
AA: rebel intent  
AA: there isnt much but if they c0uld find a leader the results c0uld be en0ugh t0 win us the entire w0rld  
AG: You don't say.  
AG: Alright. Send me what you've got, I'll set that place as my next target.  
AA: 0kay  
arisenAnew sent file  
AG: Thanks.  
AA: n0 pr0blem  
AA: what exactly happened t0 y0u 0ut there anyway  
AA: youre being m0re terse than usual  
AG: Don't even go there.  
AG: It's not even anything 8ad, just annoying as all fuck.  
AG: So just never mind, okay?  
AG: I'm going to pass on this tid8it of inform8ion to our mutual friend, alright?  
AA: 0kay  
AG: You know the drill  
AA: yes  
AA: delete the chat l0g  
AG: Yup.  
AG: Thanks for the info, Aradia.  
-alreadyGrasped [AG] ceased trolling arisenAnew[AA]-

Clearing her chat history, Vriska logged out of one trollian and pulled up a second. Before she clicked on the trolltag, she figured she may as well calm down so she could be mostly civil with the guy. He had just changed his trollian account over and she had yet to delete the old one from her tag list, so she wasted about thirty seconds doing that. Then she closed her husktop, leaning back on the couch, lying down across it. She was sore all over from that strife. He had been asking for it, but that didn't make one bit of difference to the broken ribs and recently relocated shoulder.

Grimacing as she shifted, she raised the hem of her shirt to see the dark blue bruises forming around her chest. Great. She'd be out of commission for a while now. This was exactly what she needed. She only had herself to blame, but she had a good feeling about this world, and as it turned out, her feeling wasn't completely unfounded. She had met a young troll, just barely off of Alternia, who was willing to help her out. Said troll was currently out getting food for the both of them. But that was the only good thing that had happened to her on this stupid planet.

After about an hour, she was sick of feeling sorry for herself. Hauling herself upright, she pulled her husktop over, opening it and clicking on the trolltag of her compatriot.

-virtualMastermind [VM] began trolling pariahSavant[PS]-

VM: Saaaaaaaavaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnt  
VM: Don't tell me you're 8usy.  
VM: With a scoop like this falling in your lap?  
VM: You're not going to 8e here for me to tell you in realtime?  
VM: Laaaaaaaameeeeeeee  
PS: HEY  
VM: Oh, so you are here.  
VM: Good.  
VM: I found the perfect place for you to go next  
VM: I just need to do a 8it of scouting first  
PS: WOW REALLY  
PS: GOOD LUCK WIITH THE 2COUTIING  
VM: Sollux, stop hacking into his account, I need to talk to him.  
PS: ON THE FIIRST NOTE  
PS: IIM NOT HACKIING HE JU2T LEFT HIIS COMPUTER RUNNIING  
PS: ON THE 2ECOND NOTE  
PS: HE2 NOT HERE HE JU2T 2ORTA RAN OUT THE DOOR EARLIIER II DONT KNOW WHY  
PS: ALSO OF NOTE  
PS: II THIINK HE BROKE HIIS CAP2 LOCK II CANT TURN IIT OFF  
VM: ahahahahahahahaha!  
VM: Sounds like him, the idiot.  
VM: Can't you just hack into his computer?  
VM: Use the on-screen key8oard or something?  
PS: DO YOU THIINK IIM AN IIDIIOT  
PS: IIVE ALREADY GONE IINTWO HII2 COMPUTER2 CODE  
PS: IIT DOE2NT DO ANYTHIING BUT CAPIITAL LETTER2  
VM: Do you really want me to answer the first question?  
VM: 8ut anyway….. Damn, it is really hard to type with only one good arm.  
PS: DIID YOUR ENTIIRELY DESERVED ROBOT ARM 8R8K  
VM: No, 8ut it could use a tune up.  
VM: My other arm got disloc8ed in a fight earlier today.  
VM: And I think a few of my ri8s are 8roken.  
PS: OKAY COOL  
VM: Thanks for your sympathy, a22hole.  
PS: PARDON ME FOR NOT MUCH LIIKIING THE 8IITCH WHO TRIIED TO KIILL MY GIIRLFRIIEND USIING ME AS THE WEAPON  
VM: Yeah yeah. Speaking of your girlfriend, she asked me to tell you something.  
PS: WHAT  
VM: That she is, in fact, okay.  
VM: And that she misses you a fuck ton.  
VM: I'm paraphrasing, 8ut you get the idea.  
VM: What, nothing to say?  
VM: Or are you trying to get hold of her on Trollian to m8ke sure I'm not pulling your leg?  
VM: apocalypseArisen won't work, just so you know.  
VM: I'll tell her to get in touch with you, seeing as you o8viously won't listen to me.  
VM: And I'll try to touch 8ase with Pariah l8r.  
VM: See ya.  
-virtualMastermind [VM] ceased trolling pariahSavant [PS]-

Closing out the one chat window, Vriska toyed with the idea of opening a second. She hadn't spoken to him since she left, and even then she never actually managed to get in touch. It would be nice to hear from him, but she had no clue if the feeling would even be mutual at this point. Though, if she were to be totally honest with herself, she doubted she would much mind being chewed out if it was by him. He probably wouldn't even know it was her until she said so, anyway. Giving up her inner argument, she clicked on the trolltag, opening up the chat window.

-virtualMastermind [VM] began trolling adiosToreador -  
VM: Hey Tav.  
VM: What's up?  
AT: uHH,  
AT: hOLD ON WHOEVER THIS IS,  
AT: i NEED TO SWITCH ACCOUNTS,  
-adiosToreador ceased trolling virtualMastermind [VM]-  
-daggerLancer [DL] began trolling virtualMastermind [VM]-  
DL: oKAY,  
DL: nOW THAT iM ON THE RIGHT ACCOUNT,  
DL: wHO IS THIS,  
VM: This is the person who's 8een feeding Pariah all the inform8ion on the planets you go to.  
VM: Just thought I'd check in and see how you were holding up.  
DL: oH, uH, oKAY,  
DL: sO THIS IS, uHHH, sPIDERTROLL  
DL: bECAUSE i DONT KNOW IF i CAN CALL YOU BY, uH, bY NAME,  
VM: Usually I'm going 8y Mindfang at the moment.  
VM: 8ut yes, it's every8ody's favorite Spider8itch :::;)  
DL: wHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE, uHH, sPIDER EXPLITIVE,  
DL: wHY CANT IT BE JUST, uhh, sPIDER TROLL,  
VM: Take that up with the majority of people I talk to.  
DL: uHH,  
DL: sO, wHAT DID YOU, uH, wANT,  
VM: I just wanted to see if you were okay.  
VM: That's all.  
DL: wELL, uHH, iM NOT PARALYZED ANYMORE,  
DL: bECAUSE, uHH, eQUIUS FIXED MY SPINE,  
DL: hOWEVER,  
DL: i NEVER KNEW HE DIDNT, uHH, bELIEVE, i GUESS, uHH, iN ANESTHESIA,  
VM: I could have told you that much.  
VM: When he 8uilt my arm, he pretty much just jammed it into the empty socket.  
VM: The only warning I got was a 8lock of wood to 8ite down on.  
VM: 8ut I'm glad to hear you can walk again.  
DL: tHATS, uHH, kIND OF SURPRISING,  
DL: cONSIDERING HOW ENTHUSIASTIC YOU WERE IN, uHH, tAKING AWAY MY ABILITY TO WALK,  
VM: I know.  
VM: I guess I just  
VM: I'm sorry.  
DL: uHH,  
VM: I'd give you all the reasons why, 8ut my energy is limited.  
VM: I only have the one working arm at the moment.  
DL: yOU ONLY HAVE ONE WORKING ARM,  
VM: Yeah. Got in a strife with some moron and kicked his ass.  
VM: Didn't m8ke it out without a few 8roken 8ones though. Oh well.  
DL: aRE YOU, uHH, oKAY,  
VM: Yah, I'll manage. It's nothing I haven't had to deal with 8efore.  
VM: Not near as 8ad as some of the injuries I got FLARPing.  
DL: i GUESS NOT,  
DL: bUT WHAT DID YOU, uHH, mEAN WHEN YOU SAID YOUD GIVE ME ALL THE REASONS,  
VM: There are a gr8 many reasons why I feel I should apologize to you, 8ut I can't list them all with only the one arm.  
VM: I guess the main reason is that I'm 8ad at everything concerning emotions and shit.  
DL: wOW, uHH, i NEVER THOUGHT YOU WOULD ADMIT TO BEING BAD AT ANYTHING,  
DL: sO i GUESS iLL, uHH, jUST HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL YOUR ARM HEALS,  
DL: sO YOU CAN GIVE A PROPER APOLOGY i GUESS,  
VM: Yeah, looks that way.  
VM: It's nice to hear from you, Tav.  
VM: It's 8een forever since I've even seen one of our friends.  
VM: 8ut it's worth it to know I'm at least doing something to help keep you safe.  
DL: yOU AS IN ALL OF US, oR, uHH, jUST ME,  
DL: iTS KIND OF HARD TO TELL WHAT YOU MEAN A LOT OF TIMES,  
VM: Mostly just you, 8ut Pariah and company are included.  
DL: oH,  
VM: Well, I'm going to see a8out putting some ice on this arm 8efore it gets worse.  
VM: I'll talk to you l8r, okay?  
DL: oKAY,  
VM: See ya!  
-virtualMastermind [VM] ceased trolling daggerLancer [DL]-  
DL: }:?

Logging out of Trollian, she recaptchalogued her husktop as her new friend walked into the room. She was wearing what she had been earlier, a white outfit that looked designed, oddly enough, for swimming; A small white top with an olive symbol on and a long white skirt, short hair and horns curved close to her head, a dour expression poisoning a face that might otherwise be described as quite pretty. Looking up, Vriska gave her a nod of greeting. "Welcome 8ack."

Setting down the acquired food, she said nothing as she picked up the first aid kit and moved to sit next to her, preparing to mend what she could. "alright, now let me sea what youve done to yourshellf."

Vriska did her best to wave away the other with her good arm. "I'm fine. I've had worse."

"theres nofin wrong with you," the olive said in her usual curt manner. She proceeded to jab two fingers into various spots where Vriska was suffering from some injury or another, making the other hiss, wincing slightly with each spot of applied pressure. "id say there is, in fact, somefin wrong with you."

"It's not that 8ig of a deal," Vriska countered, still reeling from the shock of pain coursing through her system. "It's not near as 8ad as when my arm got 8lown off, so calm down. I'll 8e fine in a few days."

"oh, cod. you sound just like an old frond a mine. 'oh / just a\most drowned myshe\\f, no b/gg/e.' that idiot nearly got himshellf krilled tryin to make a present for me. i have little tolerance for idiots who dont acknowledge when theyre hurt, so settle down an let me kelp you."

Sighing softly, she rolled up her shirt, revealing all the dark blue bruises around her chest that weren't obscured by her bindings. "There isn't much you can do a8out the 8roken ri8s. Most of the damage is internal anyway. Not sure what you're gonna do a8out that."

"i could always just cut you open an look aroun inside." The distracted tone of her voice was somewhat disconcerting with the casual way she had said that.

"I'd really rather you not," she replied softly. "Why are you so intent on helping me, anyway? You don't even know me."

"is it so wrong that i sea someone get hurt an i want to kelp them?"

"In my case, yes. It could 8e rather detrimental to your health."

"it would be detrimental to your health if you keep squirming."

Sighing softly, Vriska resigned herself to the treatment. When she was finished, Vriska sat up slightly, wincing. "Thanks. Though I do have a question. You didn't happen to hear what I was talking a8out 8efore that little strife, did you?"

"somefin tells me that if i heard anyfin it would be more than you would like."

"Not exactly. I was just curious as to whether or not you heard and agreed with any of it."

"i might have heard it but i dont know whether or naut i agree."

"I thought as much. Though a good portion of that might 8e from fear of what I could do with the inform8ion. Whether I'm for the new Condescension or against her. And if I am against her, that could spell 8ad news for whoever speaks up in her defense. Am I right so far?"

"or maybe i just feel strongly one way or the other, regardless of any loyalties on your part. did you think a that?"

"Of course. I tend to think of everything." God her head was splitting. Probably a result of the knocks on the head she took finally getting to her now that the pain from the rest of it was settling. "So tell me. What do you think of my friend on the throne?"

"she is the condesce, thats all that matters."

She nodded, leaning back again, sighing softly. "Good to hear. I'm really tired of having to defend her." That was what got her into this mess to start with.

"oh? how often do you have to do that?"

"Too often. With all the talk of how she didn't get the throne the proper way, and all the 8ullshit a8out her helper, and them all 8aying for 8oth of their 8lood, it's getting really old." She looked over to the other, wondering idly if she knew as much about what happened as the rest of this world seemed to.

"speaking of that 'helper,' do you know anyfin aboat him?"

"Why?"

"because i dont have much information on him, thats all."

"Well he happens to 8e an old Kismesis of mine. He and our current Condesce are Moirails last I heard, though I'm not the 8est to talk to a8out that. They don't tend to tell me much. He disappeared after saving Feferi's life and no8ody knows where he is."

"huh." Her expression suddenly changed from its usual dour countenance. She seemed almost reminiscent, but of what, Vriska could only guess.

"I strike a nerve?" Vriska looked over the girl, a curious glint in her eye. "What'd I remind you of?"

Returning her scowl to her face, she looked back up at Vriska. "nofin, just an idiot I used to know."

Shrugging, Vriska tried to rise to her feet, but was stopped with a gentle shove back onto the couch. "Am I not allowed to go to my own recuperacoon?"

"naut yet. i still have some questions."

Groaning, Vriska laid back on the couch. "Fine. What else do you want to know?" The questioning proceeded to sound more like she was at a doctor's office than anything else. Eventually, sick of answering all these questions, Vriska spoke up. "Why do you care?"

"consider it a follow-up. if itll make you feel better, i can even charge you."

Rolling her eyes, Vriska rose to her feet again. "I apreci8 it, 8ut my head is killing me, and so is the rest of me. I need some decent sleep and I can't do that on a couch."

"then get some sleep. ill be back tomorrow with some proper tools. maybe then we can sea aboat that whole cuttin into you thing."

Sighing, Vriska nodded. She had no more energy to deal with this woman today. "Just one question." As the girl turned to look, she continued. "What's your name?"

"finona."

"Nice to meet you. Thanks for the help." Shooting her a smile, she added her name just before the other left the room. Finding herself alone again, she fell into her recuperacoon, letting the slime envelop her. It had been a long day, and she needed all the sleep she could get.


	11. Chapter 11

Great. More blood that needed to be mopped up off the floor. Sighing softly, the victor of this most recent strife collapsed onto her couch. How many more lives were these people willing to give up before they learned that she was not going to die that easily? Apparently as many as it took to kill her. Groaning, she rolled onto her side, laying her trident down next to the couch to try and get a bit more sleep when a noise nearly scared her out of her skin. Looking for the offending noise, she found her husktop making a second noise. Two people were trying to talk to her, in the middle of the day, no less. Another sigh slipped past her lips as she rose to her feet, walking over to the desk her husktop was on to check who needed her attention so badly. What she found were two trolltags that she did not recognize. Pulling up the first one, she answered rather cautiously.

-mirthfulMessegner [MM] began trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC]-

MM: HEY THERE LITTLE EMPRESS.  
MM: how the fuck are you doing this fine motherfucking day?  
MM: I HAVE A MESSAGE FOR THE FAKE CONDESCE.  
MM: your time is up.  
-mirthfulMessenger [MM] ceased trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC]-

Well… That didn't bode well. She didn't know why that gave her chills, but part of it sounded so familiar. Like an old friend that she hadn't heard from in quite some time. Keeping that log up, she clicked on the second, wondering if this one was going to be just as worrisome.

-flambergeTyrant [FT] began trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC]-

FT: / have no /dea /f th/s /s the r/ght tro\\tag, but /f th/s /s Fefer/ Pe/xes, / have urgent news for you.  
FT: P\ease answer me.  
CC: w)(o is t)(is?  
FT: Just an /d/ot who's stumb\ed onto someth/ng b/gger than h/m.  
FT: There are two th/ngs you need to know.  
FT: F/rst, Er/dan Ampora /s a\/ve.  
FT: Second, there /s someth/ng very strange go/ng on w/th the Subjuggu\ators.  
FT: /'m not sure how many of them are /n on /t, but there seems to be a rebe\\/on /n the p/pe\/nes.  
CC: O)( cod scram it. T)(at's all I need.  
CC: At least Eridan is alive.  
CC: W)(at else can you tell me?  
CC: Anyfin would be s)(ellpful.  
FT: Er/dan /s not current\y /n stab\e cond/t/on.  
FT: / am do/ng my best to rev/ve h/m as we speak.  
FT: / have to go now, others need me.  
FT: Best of \uck.  
-flambergeTyrant [FT] ceased trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC]-

Something else that was worrisome. Lovely. That was all she needed right now. She needed some help tracking down whoever sent these, but the only person she knew she could trust was probably asleep. Still, if there was one thing she knew, it was that her hacker never slept if he could help it. Pulling up his trolltag, she typed out a quick message, hoping against hope that he would answer.

-cuttlefishCuller [CC] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA]-

CC: Sollux, I need a favor and I kinda need it now.  
CC: Please be )(ere  
TA: yo what2 up  
TA: ii mean iim not u2ually on thii2 account much anymore  
TA: ii wa2 really ju2t on two 2nag a couple of old pe2terlog2  
TA: 2o what do you need  
CC: I need you to track down a couple of trolltags for me.  
CC: T)(ey just contacted me.  
CC: mirthfulMessenger and flambergeTyrant  
CC: Can you track t)(em down?  
TA: yeah ju2t giive me a 2econd or two  
TA: okay iive got MM down  
TA: 2ome 2ubjuggulator on 2ome backwater world  
TA: 2ay2 on iit2 artiicle iit2 mo2tly purple and blue blood2  
TA: FT ii2 beiing more of a biitch two track down  
TA: iit 2ay2 iit2 an alterniian account but iit had a huge dii2pariity iin logiin tiime2  
TA: a couple of 2weep2 have pa22ed 2iince the la2t tiime iit wa2 onliine  
TA: not countiing twoniight of cour2e  
CC: T)(ank you.  
TA: hold up  
CC: 38?  
TA: there2 an encryptiion iin hii2 data  
TA: iim goiing two actually have two hack 2omethiing worthwhiile twoniight  
CC: Sea w)(at you can find.  
TA: wiill do

She left Trollian up as she leaned back. It was going to take a few minutes at minimum for Sollux to do what he did best. In the meantime, she had a question she needed an answer to. "—EQUIUS!" Her voice carried easily through the silent room and into the hallway. When there was no answer, she moved outside her respiteblock to find him slumped against the wall with a few corpses lying a bit farther away. Above him was a small trail of blue where he had hit the wall and slid down. Rushing to his side, she tried to shake him awake. "Equius! Equius, come on, wake up!"

With a soft groan, he began to stir, blurry eyes opening slowly to take in his surroundings. Looking up to meet her gaze, he did his best to ask if she was alright, to which she quickly responded with an insistence that they worry about him first. After a few minutes, he was aware enough to speak clearly. "Your Condescension, I must insist that we ensure your safety first"

An exasperated sigh followed those words. "I'm fin, Equius. I'm naut t)(e one w)(o got t)(eir )(ead bassed into a wall."

"I am sure it did more damage to the wall, and I am also sure that one managed to get past me"

Another sigh. "W)(ale yes, one did. But I took care of it. Are you s)(ore you're alrig)(t?"

"Nothing about my condition prevents me from continuing my duties"

"T)(at's naut w)(at I asked, Equius. Are you alrig)(t?"

"Asking me repeatedly will not change my answer, I am not in any amount of pain or injury that %eeds my ability to function normally therefore I shall not leave my post"

It was clear that his stubborn streak was going to outmatch hers for the moment. With a reluctant nod, she rose to her feet. "Fin. I'll stop asking." Flashing a small smile to him, she walked back into her respiteblock, leaving the door open this time. Just as she went to sit down, Trollian alerted her to a message. Sollux had done his job.

TA: holy ball2  
TA: ff you arent goiing two beliieve thii2 2hiit  
CC: W)(at did you find?  
TA: there ii2 a whole web of iintriicate 2hiit wiith thii2 FT guy  
TA: multiiple proxy 2erver2  
TA: fake 2tartiing poiint2  
TA: the work2  
CC: Sounds pike c)(umone doesn't want to be found.  
TA: no 2hiit  
TA: iif ii wa2nt 2o ape2hiit banana2 at computer2 and hackiing and 2hiit  
TA: ii would never have gotten pa2t a lot of thii2 2hiit  
TA: there were even a few trap2 iinvolved  
TA: viiru2e2 coded iin 2o that anyone tryiing two fiind him would wiind up dii2abliing theiir own computer  
CC:W)(ale.  
CC: So w)(at can you tell me aboat )(im?  
TA: ba2ed on 2ome iinfo ii miight have iillegally  
TA: liiberated  
TA: from the legii2lacerator2  
CC: I'll overlook t)(at t)(is time. W)(at is it?  
TA: mo2t of hii2 acce22 poiint2 werent on alterniia  
TA: he really diidnt u2e iit for a whiile  
TA: but mo2t of hii2 chatlog2 were made from computer2 on world2 a22ociiated wiith a criime lord of note  
TA: he ha2 two have 2omeone near my level of 2kiill iin hii2 employ  
CC: Do you have a name?  
TA: only what the legii2lacerator2 diid  
CC: Roquen?  
TA: ye2  
CC: T)(at's t)(e same man w)(o )(as Eridan.  
CC: W)(y would )(e kidnap )(im for leverage and t)(en try to be all c)(ummy wit)( me?  
TA: ii wiill 2ay thii2  
TA: that la2t logiin wa2 2loppy  
TA: one of the world2 ii have already narrowed iit down two  
TA: iit2 the one iim on  
TA: and a new2 broadca2t on iin the other room 2eem2 two have 2ome iintere2tiing thiing2 two 2ay  
CC: )(ang on.

Moving away from the computer again for a brief moment, Feferi flipped on her TV, scanning for the news. It wasn't long until she found it, her jaw dropping open at what she heard. A terrorist attack on Adversina…? Going back to her computer, she replied to Sollux.

CC: A terrorist attack?  
TA: ye2  
TA: ii can 2ee the 2moke from here  
CC: You're on Adversina?  
CC: W) (appened?  
CC: Nomoby else seams to know.  
TA: my problem ii2 that ii cant know anythiing no one el2e know2  
CC: Someone )(as to somew)(ere.  
CC: Are all of you okay?  
TA: were fiine  
TA: dont worry about u2  
CC: I'm going to worry aboat you until I can sea you again wit)(out worrying aboat one of us getting s)(ot in t)(e back.  
TA: hold up  
TA: 2omeone ii2 tryiing two contact me  
TA: 2ecure 2erver two  
TA: one moment  
-twinArmageddons [TA]'s computer disconnected-

Looking between her computer screen and the television, she could hardly keep everything from boiling over in her own mind. The answers she had received had only succeeded in raising more questions than they answered. Thinking back to everything Sollux had said, she did her best to put the pieces together in some logical way. The conclusion she came to was not a very pleasant one. Though before she could think much longer on it, her husktop pinged again. Sollux was back.

-twinArmageddons [TA]'s computer reconnected-  
TA: wow  
TA: ii thiink ii can an2wer one of your que2tiion2 from earliier  
CC: W)(ic)( one? I )(ad several.  
TA: why he kiidnapped ed but now want2 two be friiend2  
CC: O)(?  
TA: a2 iit turn2 out he happen2 two own thii2 world  
TA: any attack on iit ii2 functiionally an attack on hiim  
TA: 2ome iinfo ii found onliine before my iinternet cut out 2ay2 there were more than one group2 iinvolved iin the attack  
TA: the local cavalreaper2 are beiing e2peciially tiight liipped  
TA: but there wa2 2ome iinfo two be found  
CC: Tell me w)(at you can.  
TA: one of the two group2 iinvolved wa2 made up of 2ubjuggulator2 and viictiim2 of chucklevoodoo2  
TA: the other wa2 tryiing two get riid of the fir2t  
TA: by force  
CC: w)(ale s)(it.  
TA: exactly my reactiion  
CC: And t)(e former group seams s)(ellbent on krilling me.  
CC: Lovely.  
TA: waiit what  
CC: MM gave me a warning. )(ere.  
-cuttlefishCuller [CC] sent file anottert)( -  
CC: T)(at's w)(at t)(ey told me.  
TA: 2hort but 2weet  
TA: they certaiinly got theiir poiint acro22  
CC: No kidding.  
CC: But t)(e way it was worded sounds so familiar.  
TA: kiinda  
CC: I just don't know if it was )(im or naut.  
TA: hiim  
TA: who ii2 hiim  
CC: Gamzee  
TA: 2hiit you dont thiink he2 really part of thii2  
TA: do you  
CC: I )(ave no idea.  
CC: But given w)(at I got, I'm not discounting t)(e possibility.  
TA: ff  
TA: you really dont 2ound liike your2elf  
CC: Do I naut?  
CC: )(ow so?  
TA: liike that  
TA: you never 2ound 2o  
TA: formal ii gue22  
CC: I guess it comes wit)( having to deal wit)( )(ig)(blooded morons.  
CC: S)(orey.  
CC: It's just second nature by now.  
TA: ii gue22  
TA: hey iit mu2t be daytiime or 2o over there  
TA: why dont you try and 2leep  
TA: me and my new friiend FT wiill try and get 2ome more an2wer2  
CC: I make no promises aboat sleep, but I'll try.  
CC: Be careful, Sollux  
TA: careful ii2 for lo2er2 who arent ape2hiit banana2 at thii2 2hiit  
-twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC]-

Sighing softly, She closed her husktop, rising to her feet and falling onto her couch with a thump. Her hand ran along the shaft of her trident, grimacing at the slight tackiness of the still drying blood. Closing her eyes, she did her best to try and sleep through the nightmares. A few hours later, she got up again, having only barely gotten any sleep. Going to the throne room with Equius in tow, she wasn't expecting anything to happen.

Imagine her surprise when she saw an old friend walk into the throne room. Sitting up a bit straighter, she opened her mouth to speak, but faltered. As much as he looked like her old friend, he wasn't acting like himself. "Gamzee?"

"how the motherfuck are you doing?" He was swaying for side to side, snapping into place before leaning to the other side. His paint was different. Rather than the usual white around everything except his mouth and eyes, there was now black that too the place of the blank patches, and someon his nose as well. He was different, no doubt about that.

She wasn't sure what to say except the truth. "I've been better. )(ow are you, Gamzee? It's been a w)(ale."

He gave a rather theatrical bow, grinning broadly. "I, GAMZEE MAKARA, YOUR HUMBLE SUBJECT. come to you bearing a message from the high subjuggulator himself."

"Is t)(at so…? W)(at does )(e fis)( to say to me t) (e culled not come and tell me )(ims)(ellf?" This didn't feel right.

"THOUGH IT PAINS ME TO BRING THIS MESSAGE TO YOU. i fear i must bring you a motherfucking declaration of war."

Yep. This was bad. "A Declaration of War? W)(y?"

"HIS MIGHTY MOTHERFUCKING MIRTHFUL SELF DOES NOT FEEL YOU HAVE EARNED YOUR PLACE. your condescension."

Oh wonderful. "Well pike it oar naut, I am T)(e Condescension now."

"IS THAT MOTHERFUCKING SO? well im afraid my mission is not to dispute that, just to send you a message."

"You would fig)(t your own frond, Gamzee?"

"NOW DID I MOTHERFUCKING SAY THAT?"

"It's )(eavily implied. Unless you want to kelp me out )(ere? I don't want to fig)(t anyone."

"the fights coming to you, little condesce." With that said, he turned on his heel and headed for the door.

A few of the guards barred the door, saying something along the lines of how dare he turn his back on The Condescension, but Feferi raised a shaky hand. "Don't…! Let )(im go. It's alrig)(t. Just… Let )(im go."

The grin on Gamzee's face turned sinister as he glared down the guard. "YOU MOTHERFUCKING HEARD HER. get out of my motherfucking way. UNLESS YOU WANT THIS. to get messy." The guard moved aside quickly, letting him saunter out.

The moment the door closed, Feferi lowered her head into her hands. She was shaking, and her heart was beating out of her chest. She glanced up at Equius to see if there was any visible reaction, which, to no surprise, there wasn't. Dismissing everyone else, she leaned against her friend's arm, needing the comfort at the moment. Another few minutes and her hands were steady enough to contact someone on Trollian. He'd know what was going on, she hoped. He was Gamzee's Moirail, last she had heard, anyway.

-cuttlefishCuller [CC] began trolling pariahSavant [PS]-

CC: )(ey.  
CC: Please be )(ere.  
CC: Please.  
CC: I need to talk to you.  
CC: cod scram it.  
CC: W)(ere are you?  
-cuttlefishCuller [CC] is now an idle troll!-  
PS: I'M HERE, WHAT'S GOING ON?  
CC:O)( t)(ank cod.  
CC: I don't know w)(at to do.  
CC: I've )(ad war declared on me.  
PS: WAR?  
PS: BY WHO?  
CC: T)(e Subjuggulators.  
CC: Gamzee just delivered t)(e message.  
PS: GAMZEE?  
PS: SERIOUSLY?  
CC: Yes, seariously.  
CC: But )(e was  
CC: Different.  
PS: SHIT.  
PS: SHIT.  
PS: FUCK.  
PS: GAMZEE?  
CC: For t)(e t)(ousant)( time, yes.  
PS: SHIT.  
CC: )(e was off t)(oug)(.  
CC: I've never sean )(im act pike t)(at before.  
PS: I HAVE.  
CC: W)(en?  
CC: W)(y?  
PS: IT WAS AGES AGO.  
PS: HE WAS ACTING STRANGE, TALKING CRAZY.  
CC: Crazy?  
PS:HE'D RUN OUT OF SOPOR.  
PS: I TOLD HIM TO JUST GO OUT AND BUY SOME MORE  
PS: BUT THEN HE STOPPED RESPONDING FOR A FEW NIGHTS.  
PS: IT WAS  
PS: SCARY.  
CC: Well )(e may just be off it completely now.  
CC: )(e's taken on t)(is w)(ole new persona.  
CC: I'm still s)(aking.  
CC: )(is speech was off.  
CC: )(ars)( one second and t)(en completely calm t)(e next.  
CC: And )(e told me t)(at t)(e )(ig)( Subjuggulator is declaring war on me.  
CC: I don't know w)(at to do.  
PS: HE MIGHT BE  
PS: I DON'T KNOW  
PS: IMMUNE TO IT NOW?  
CC: I don't know.  
CC: I'm just wondering w)(y )(e's fig)(ting against me.  
CC: We were never t)(at close, but  
PS: EVERYONE KNOWS HE WAS NEVER LIKE THAT.  
CC: Yea)(.  
CC: W)(at am I supposed to do?  
CC: I can't fig)(t off t)(e subjuggulators.  
CC: Even wit)( Equius by my side.  
CC: We've already sean t) (e can't protect me from everyfin.  
CC: )(e got )(urt yesterday.  
CC: And I )(ad to protect mys)(ellf again.  
PS: YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO WORK ON GAINING SUPPORTERS.  
PS: THAT'S ALL I CAN THINK OF.  
CC: Easier said t)(an done.  
PS: I KNOW, I KNOW.  
PS: BUT IT'S YOUR BEST BET.  
CC: Yea)(.  
CC: I guess I just don't know w)(ere to start.  
CC: I'm surrounded by wrigglers.  
CC: I'm still on Alternia, remember?  
PS: THEN START THERE.  
CC: I guess.  
CC: I'm s)(orey, I'm naut t)(inking straig)(t rig)(t now.  
CC: I found out a few t)(ings recently t)(at I'm nau s)(ore )(ow to deal wit)(.  
PS: THEN TALK TO ME  
CC: W)(ale, T)(e guy w)(o )(as Eridan is trying to be my frond at t)(e moment.  
CC: T)(e only reason I can t)(ink of is t)(e terrorist attack t) (appened recently.  
CC: And I don't know if I will sea Eridan again.  
CC: I now )(ave one of my fronds wit)( a w)(ole raft of otters our for my blood  
CC: Combined wit)( everymoby else w)(o's been trying to krill me.  
CC: And t)(e only person I )(ave near me I can trust is Equius.  
CC: I'm falling apart at the seams and I don't know )(ow muc)( longer I can keep t)(is up.  
CC: I know I made all t)(ese promises  
CC: But I don't know if I can )(andle t)(is muc)( longer.  
CC: It mig)(t just be easier if  
PS: DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT THAT.  
CC: S)(orey.  
PS: JUST BECAUSE THINGS SEEM HARD OR IMPOSSIBLE DOESN'T MEAN IT'S TIME TO GIVE UP.  
PS: LOTS OF PEOPLE DEPEND ON YOU, FEFERI, AND I KNOW YOU WOULDN'T WANT TO LET THEM DOWN.  
PS: AND I KNOW YOU WOULDN'T WANT TO LET YOURSELF DOWN EITHER.  
PS: HOW ABOUT YOURSHELLF SINCE YOU LIKE FISH PUNS, DOES THAT HELP YOU UNDERSTAND?  
PS: YOU HAVE TO KEEP STRIVING TOWARD VICTORY, EVEN WHEN EVERYTHING IS FALLING DOWN AROUND YOUR EARS.  
PS: I'M NO LEADER, AND EVEN I KNOW THAT MUCH.  
PS: I GUESS IT'S TIME YOU FINALLY GOT THAT LESSON.  
CC: I  
CC: You're rig)(t.  
CC: I'm s)(orey.  
CC: I guess I'm just naut cut out to lead  
CC: But I'll )(ave to find a way to fit t)(e mold some)(ow.  
CC: T)(anks, Paria)(  
PS: YOU'RE WELCOME, FUCKASS.  
CC: 38)  
PS: WHATEVER  
CC: I'll keep you informed, okay?  
CC: I'm going to sea w)(at I can do aboat getting c)(um kelp.  
PS: YOU DO THAT.  
CC: Sea ya!  
-cuttlefishCuller [CC] ceased trolling pariahSavant [PS]-

Closing her husktop, she looked back up at Equius. "Would you feel comfortable accompanying me outside? I'm feeling a bit caged in."

"Of course"


	12. Chapter 12

"alright do you reely wwant to knoww wwhy i didnt pay you off? i had no intention to"

"What do you mea-" Roquen would have finished his sentence, but the ceiling above the two of them began convulsing. Looking up, he mouthed some unintelligible phrase before his body tensed just slightly. Had he been paying attention, he would have seen Eridan do much the same. Just about to leave to investigate, he was stopped by one of his men, who was babbling something about being under attack. This did not bode well. After ensuring that this prisoner was secured, he made a passing comment about having to postpone their chess match for now and swept out of the room.

As he moved up the stairs, the sound of battle began to fade into his hearing; gunfire being the more prevalent sound. Great, this was all he needed right now. Pulling a long pistol from his Strife Deck, he moved quickly, finding a vantage point and trying to get a better look at the enemy. Who was he up against? Who had the audacity to attack him on his own world? The answer turned out to be something arguably more frightening than he had thought. Subjuggulators. But what were they doing on his world? They must have slowly built up a presence under his radar, after all, one or two trolls scattered throughout a sweep or two… If nothing else, the sheer amount of planning that they did impressed him somewhat.

But this was hardly the time to be impressed by the antics of people who were presumably trying to kill him and all his men.

Looking over the battlefield, Roquen locked onto one of the bigger, more crazed enemies and decided to see if he liked lead with his Faygo. The answer to which was no. One bright spray of indigo later, the troll collapsed to the ground, two holes in his head now. As good news as that was, now he had a ton of indigo eyes scanning, looking for him. A few eyes managed to spot him, but by the time they got up there, he was long gone, hiding away at his next vantage point. Casting his gaze around the room, he catches glimpse of a sniper. Aiming carefully, there was another spray of indigo and one less troll for his men to worry about.

A few more tense minutes, the tide turns in their favor. They managed to capture a few of them, kill most of them, but the rest, unfortunately, escaped. Roquen, having done what he could, allowed himself a brief moment to relax before returning to business; the most important of which at this point, was to round up everyone who was still alive and mobile and count up the casualties. Apparently, part of the structural integrity had been compromised, and a fair few of his men had been injured. The most surprising of which was Eridan. As it turned out, a few Subjuggulators had gotten inside the building via tunnel, and Eridan merely got caught in the crossfire. Once assured that the remaining trolls under his command were all going to survive, he retreats to the stairwell to pull his husktop out and contact a few people, or at least who he hoped were the people he needed to talk to. Searching a trolltag, he found only one cuttlefishCuller. If he remembered correctly, that should be the current Condesce. A few minutes into their conversation, he found his server being hacked into. Bidding Her Majesty a quick farewell, Roquen pulled up the information on who was trying so hard to see what he was doing, and contacted them through Trollian, disconnecting him from anyone else he was trying to talk to at the moment.

-flambergeTyrant [FT] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA]-  
FT: Greet/ngs.  
TA: how the fuck diid you do that?  
FT: Do what, exact\y?  
TA: you dii2rupted my connectiion and ii want two know how.  
FT: We\\, you were try/ng to hack /nto my account, so / see no reason to just \et you get away w/th /t.  
TA: who are you?  
FT: Chang/ng the subject?  
FT: Tsk, tsk, tsk.  
TA: an2wer my que2tiion, a22hole.  
FT: Hey now, /'m not be/ng an 'a22hole,' / am be/ng very po\/te and gent\etro\\-\/ke.  
TA: whatever, ju2t an2wer my que2tiion2 and we can get thii2 over wiith.  
FT: What do you w/sh to know?  
TA: who are you?  
FT: Are you sure you don't a\ready know?  
TA: what the fuck are you talkiing about?  
FT: Some f/\es on your computer, / be\/eve you '\/berated' them from the \eg/s\acerators' servers.  
TA: how would you know that?  
FT: Because / know everyth/ng that goes on here.  
TA: here?  
FT: Th/s wor\d, hacker.  
TA: and how would you know everythiing?  
FT: Th/s /s my wor\d.  
FT: Now, /f you'\\ excuse me, Mr. Captor, / have bus/ness / need to attend to.  
-flambergeTyrant [FT] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA]-

Closing his husktop for the moment, he stowed it back in his sylladex and went to secure the perimeter and track down whoever managed to escape the battle. It wasn't easy trying to run down several Subjuggulators, but he and a few others managed to get them all either captured or killed.

Meanwhile, there was someone else moving about in the shadows of the billowing smoke. The lone teal blood on-world was interrupted from her reunion with her lover to go and find out what the explosion was. She moved silently, trying to pick out figures in the smokescreen. She was surprised to see a few figures that she recognized, but they disappeared almost as quickly as she spotted them. Unfortunately their shapes were so obscured, she could not tell with any great certainty that this is who she thought it was.

As the smoke finally cleared, and the debris was getting cleared away, she walked up to one of the Cavalreapers, drawing herself up as high and important as she possibly could. "3XUS3 M3. C4N YOU T3LL M3 WH4T'S GO1NG ON H3R3?"

The man she was addressing turned to look at her, drawing himself up as well. "Nothing is going on, ple se return to your business."

Scoffing softly, Terezi pulled out her badge, flashing it in his face. "1 4M 4 L3G1SL4C3R4TOR 4SS1GN3D TO TH1S WORLD. SO Y3S, TH1S 1S MY BUS1N3SS. T3LL M3 WH4T YOU KNOW." She wasn't technically lying, so there shouldn't be a problem.

"I didn't know we'd h ve a Legisl cerator on world."

"TH3Y T3LL YOU 3V3RYTH1NG, DO TH3Y? NOW 4NSW3R MY QU3ST1ON."

Sighing, he knew he was defeated, so he deferred to her higher blood color and rank. "The c pit l building w s tt cked. There was r ther powerful force of Subjuggul tors behind it. The front entr nce w s blown sky high, nd m ny innocent people were c ught in the crossfire, either being used s me t shields or c nnon fodder. It w s m ss cre, M ' m."

This made her raise an eyebrow. "SUBJUGGUL4TORS? TH4T 1S 4 S3R1OUS 4CCUS4T1ON. DO YOU H4V3 4NY PROOF?"

"Look round you, M ' m. They're still h ulin' de d bodies off the street."

Sure enough, as she turned her gaze to the capital, she saw indigo staining the street and those carrying bodies. It was a nightmare-ish scene. One that the High Subjuggulator himself would be proud of the paint job. She would need to tell him what happened, she realized with a grimace. She never really liked having to face him, but she did it anyway. It was in her job description, after all. Sighing softly, she thanked the young troll for him help and turned heel to walk away. "M ' m!" Turning back, her head tilted to the side. "You be c reful out there. Some of them m n ged to esc pe custody. We're tr cking them down, but even so." She simply nodded her thanks to the warning and returned to her haven with her friends.

The second she walked inside, she was assaulted by questions, the loudest coming from Karkat. "WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU WANDER OFF TO?"

"1 H4D TO F1GUR3 OUT WH4T W4S GO1NG ON, P4R14H. L34V3 M3 4LON3."

"NO, I'M NOT GOING TO LEAVE YOU ALONE."

"Y3S, YOU 4R3. 1 H4V3 TO M4K3 4 C4LL 4ND 1F H3 H34RD YOU 1T WOULD B3 V3RY B4D FOR 3V3RYON3 1N TH1S ROOM. 1 W1LL 3XPL41N 3V3RYTH1NG 1 KNOW 4FT3R TH1S C4LL, 4LR1GHT?"

Pouting slightly Karkat skulked off to another corner while Terezi moved outside, pulling out her phone and hitting a few numbers. "L3G1SL4C3R4TOR N3OPHYT3 PYROP3 SP34K1NG. 1 N33D TO T4LK TO TH3 GR4ND H1GHBLOOD." There was a slight pause on the other end of the phone before someone picked up again. "S1R?"

The voice on the other end was low, almost melodic in a way. Any weaker minded troll would have been lulled into his spell at his first word. "$uup biitch. whaat'$ goot yoouu aall uup iin myy phoonee?~"

Stopping for a moment to regain her head, Terezi continued on. "S1R, TH3R3 W4S 4N 4TT4CK ON 4DV3RS1N4. FROM WH4T 1'V3 B33N 4BL3 TO UND3RST4ND, 1T W4S 4 GROUP OF SUBJUGGUL4TORS TH4T D1D TH1S. D1D YOU KNOW 4NYTH1NG 4BOUT TH1S, S1R?"

"aaw $hiit. aan aattaack oon wheeree?~"

"4DV3RS1N4, S1R."

"aand yoouu $aay theeree weeree mootheerfuuckiing $uubjuugguulaatoor$ iinvoolveed iin thii$?~"

"Y3S S1R. R3PORTS S4Y TH4T TH3Y W3R3 TH3 ON3S 4TT4CK1NG TH3 C4P1T4L."

"myy mootheerfuuckiing Mirthful Messiahs. ii haad noo fuuckiing iideeaa.~"

"WH4T DO YOU W4NT TO DO 4BOUT TH1S?"

"weell $hiit, weeree theeree aany $uurviivoor$?~"

"4 F3W. TH3Y'R3 1N TH3 CUSTODY OF TH3 LOC4L C4V4LR34P3RS, UND3R H34VY S3D4T1ON."

"aaiight. ii'll $eeee whaat ii caan diig uup.~"

"4NY 1NSTRUCT1ON FOR MYS3LF OR TH3 C4V4LR34P3RS, S1R?"

"naah, y'aall juu$t keeeep dooiin' whaat yoouu'ree dooiin'.~"

"Y3S S1R." And with that said, the line went dead. Letting out a breath she hadn't been aware she was holding, she released the tension in her body. Stepping back inside, she cast a glance around the room, waiting to be accosted by Karkat again who, as it turned out, was still pouting in his corner.

But no, it was Nepeta who spoke up. ":33 What was that about, Terezi?"

"1 H4D TO T3LL TH3 GR4ND H1GHBLOOD WH4T H4D H4PP3N3D H3R3. S33 1F H3 KN3W 4NYTH1NG."

"oH NO, tHE GRAND HIGHBLOOD? hE'S NOT GONNA COME HERE, iS HE?"

She shook her head, putting Tavros' worries at ease. "1 DON'T TH1NK SO. THOUGH H3 S41D H3 D1DN'T KNOW TH1S H4D H4PP3N3D, 1 DON'T W4NT TO B3L13V3 H1M. TH3R3 1S NOTH1NG TH4T TH3 SUBJUGGUL4TORS DO TH4T H3 DO3S NOT KNOW 4BOUT 4ND OV3RS33 D1R3CTLY." Folding her arms, she gritted her razorblade teeth. "TH3 QU3ST1ON 1S WHY? WHY WOULD H3 S3ND 4 L4RG3 FORC3 OF SUBJUGGUL4TORS TO 4 B4CKW4T3R WORLD 4ND 4TT4CK TH3 C4P1T4L? 1 M34N TH3 R3SPONS3 H3 GOT H3R3 W4S W4Y MOR3 TH4N WOULD H4V3 B33N PR3D1CT3D. H3 SHOULD H4V3 B33N 4BL3 TO T4K3 TH3 C4P1T4L W1TH NOT 3V3N H4LF TH3 FORC3 H3 S3NT…."

"ii can an2wer that que2tiion," came the reply from across the room. The troll hadn't even bothered to look up from his screen.

"OH? DO T3LL."

"becau2e of who own2 thii2 world."

"YOU M34N ROQU3N."

"ye2."

"WH4T WOULD H3 W4NT W1TH TH4T GUY?"

"ii've been looking 2hiit up. roquen own2 more than one backwater world. He ju2t u2e2 thii2 one a2 a ba2e of operatiion2 becau2e of the low hiighblood influence. ii mean 2eriiou2ly, we have one battaliion of cavalreaper2 and two legii2lacerator2, countiing you. mo2t of the military on thii2 world ii2 hii2 miiliitiia2. iif my iintel ii2 correct, and the 2ubjuggulator2 are planiing 2ome 2ort of rebelliion, he'll want roquen out of the way, a2 he ha2 rea2on to 2ide wiith the empiire for now."

This took Terezi slightly by surprise. "WO4H, WO4H, WO4H. B4CK UP. S1NC3 WH3N W3R3 TH3 SUBJUGGUL4TORS PL4N1NG 4 R3B3LL1ON?"

At this point, the entire room, including Karkat, looked over at Sollux, who simply gave them a blank stare for a moment before speaking again. "oh riight, ii forgot two tell you guy2. ff told me earliier that 2he got a death threat from 2ome a22hole who'2 trolltag wa2 miirthfulMe22enger. 2o ii looked hiim up and found out he wa2 a 2ubjuggulator."

"W3LL, TH3N." She paused for a moment before opening her mouth to speak, but Nepeta got there first.

":00 That means that Feferi's in a lot of trouble! We have to help her!"

"FUCK," the low sound of a worried crab echoed through the room as he lowered his head in his hands. "WE CAN BARELY KEEP OURSELVES FROM BEING CAPTURED AND KILLED, AND NOW WE'RE GOING TO BE PREOCCUPIED WORRYING ABOUT OUR NEWEST CONDESENCION. WHAT CAN WE DO FROM OUR CURRENT LOCATION WITH OUR CURRENT ALLIES, OF WHICH, NEED I REMIND YOU, WE HAVE NONE?"

"YOU H4V3 M3. 4ND 1 T4K3 MY ORD3RS D1R3CTLY FROM F3F3R1 4ND TH3 GR4ND H1GHBLOOD, BUT F3F'S SUP3RC33D3 H1S BY 4 LONG SHOT. 4LL 1 H4V3 TO DO 1S CONV1CE H3R TO K33P M3 CLOS3 4S 4N 1NFORM4NT. SH3'LL H4V3 3Y3S 4ND 34RS 1NTO WH4T TH3 D4RK C4RN1V4L 1S PL4NN1NG," Terezi supplied with a grim expression.

At this, Karkat whirled to face her, his face a mixture of fear and shock. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW DANGEROUS THAT WOULD BE?"

"Y3S, 1 DO. TO B3 SO CLOS3 TO TH3 GR4ND H1GHBLOOD 4ND S33K TO UND3RM1N3 H1M 1S SU1C1DE. TH3R3 1S NOTH1NG H3 DO3S NOT S33. 1F 1 DO TH1S, MY C4R33R, NO… MY L1F3 1S ON TH3 L1N3. BUT 1 4M GO1NG TO DO WH4T3V3R 1 C4N TO PROT3CT MY FR13NDS."

"I, uHH, aGREE WITH TEREZI, iT'S OUR BEST SHOT AT KEEPING FEFERI ALIVE,"

"WHAT? ARE YOU NUTS?!"

"uHH, nO, iT'S JUST THAT IN CASES LIKE THESE, tHE NEEDS OF THE MANY OUTWEIGH THE NEEDS OF THE FEW, uHH, iF i COULD DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT, i WOULD, bUT i CAN'T, uHH, bUT tEREZI CAN DO SOMETHING SO WE HAVE TO LET HER,"

Karkat was about to speak again when he was silenced by Terezi's hand over his mouth. Her crimson eyes were misted over with teal as she tried to hold back her tears of fear. "K4RKL3S, PL34S3. DON'T M4K3 TH1S 4NY H4RD3R TH4N 1T 1S. YOU H4V3 TO L3T M3 DO TH1S. 1F SH3 D1ES 4ND 1 COULD H4V3 STOPP3D 1T, 1 WOULD N3V3R B3 4BL3 TO FORG1V3 MYS3LF. 1'LL B3 C4R3FUL, 1 PROM1S3."

Defeated, Karkat simply slumped into her arms, not daring to look her in the eyes again. Terezi held him close, her chin resting on his shoulder. "1 PROM1S3 TO COM3 B4CK TO YOU, K4RK4T." As she spoke, shaky arms rose to cling tightly to the back of her shirt. She smiled softly, closing her eyes and leaning harder against him. "4S LONG 4S YOU 4R3 S4F3, 1'LL B3 F1N3." Pulling away slightly, she showed him her smile before walking over to each of the others, whispering words of confidence in their ears as she hugged onto them tightly. She had no idea when she would next be able to see them, but she hoped that when she did, they would not have to hide in the shadows any more.

Turning to leave, she donned her usual grin as she gave one last look at them all. "S33 Y4 4ROUND, OUTL4WS."

"GOOD LUCK."

And she was gone, outside in the cool night air. Taking a deep breath, she headed back to her ship, prepared to play the most dangerous game of FLARP she had ever attempted.


End file.
